O destino de Gina Weasley
by Saori Silversnake
Summary: Tradução de Wrongfully Accused da MochaButterfly.Gina Weasley Meiga e Alegre. Draco Malfoy Frio e calculista .Gina é acusada por um crime que não cometeu , e agora tem que provar sua inocência. O que acontece quando o caminho deles se cruzam ?
1. O Crime

(N/T): Oie gente ! Aqui é a Saori , tradutora da fic. A fic " O destino de Gina Weasley" O Título original é " Wrongfully Accused" e a autora é a Mocha Butterfly É uma velha conhecida de alguns , porém nova para quem está embarcando agora no mundo das fan fics de Harry Potter . Por isso estou postando aqui no ! Boa leitura!

* * *

A cada suspiro que Gina tomava , ela tinha que lutar contra suas lágrimas. Elas iriam escorrer a qualquer momento , o que ela não queria que acontecesse .Já havia chorado mais em um mês do que havia a vida toda 

Era Julho. Gina tinha feito 18 anos à 2 meses. Tanta coisa havia acontecido nesse tempo que era difícil acreditar que ela um dia tinha sido feliz.

No momento , ela se encontrava em um tipo de noite bus , mas este era diferente de qualquer um que ela havia estado , pois em vez de camas havia celas individuais , e, em cada cela ,havia uma mulher , as levando para um lugar da onde com certeza elas não sairiam vivas ou sãs.

Gina estava indo para Azkaban  
.

Ela se sentou em um canto da sua cela, olhando miseravelmente através da janela. Estava muito escuro, mas ela podia sentir que as nuvens pelas quais o ônibus estava voando, eram cinzas.

Descansando sua testa no vidro da janela, Gina mordeu levemente o lábio ao sentir que uma lágrima escorria em seu rosto. Rapidamente ela secou e deu um profundo suspiro. _"Não chore"_ ela disse a si mesma. _"Isso não fará nenhuma diferença. Você vem chorando desde o começo e ainda assim está indo para a prisão..." _

Até que um alto e inesperado barulho fez Gina sair de seus pensamentos. Ela se virou e olhou para a parte interna do ônibus, o estreito corredor entre as celas , e viu uma garota em uma delas ,aparentando apenas alguns anos a mais que Gina. Ela estava segurando as barras de ferro e as chaqualhando violentamente.

"Eu sou inocente ! " A garota gritava , e Gina tentou não se abalar. A mesma garota gritava isso já fazia 3 horas.

" Eu Juro !Não fui eu !Por que ninguém me escuta ! "

Gina voltou sua atenção para a parte de frente do veículo. Os únicos que lá estavam eram o motorista , um guarda , e um dementador. Porque eles a escutariam ? o Motorista era velho e magro , parecia ter passado fome pelos últimos dez anos. O guarda era enorme , com bíceps que eram equivalentes ao tamanho do pescoço de Gina , e estava segurando uma varinha que mais parecia uma arma , de tão diferente que era , pelo jeito que ele a manuseava. E o Dementador...como se ele realmente ouvisse o que qualquer um falasse.

Ninguém dos que poderiam ajudar a garota dos gritos dava a mínima. Em vez disso , uma outra prisioneira , por volta de trinta anos , sentada na cela oposta da garota , gritou;

" Ninguém está ouvindo você , piranha , então apenas cale essa boca. "

A garota abaixou a cabeça e deu o mais alto gemido que Gina já havia escutado. Demorou cerca de 1 minuto até que finalmente o guarda posicionou sua varinha entre as grades da cela da garota.

" Se você não ficar quieta eu deixarei esse dementador sugar sua alma aqui.. e agora. "

A dois meses atrás , Gina teria sentido pena da pobre garota que , parecia ter voltado 15 anos no tempo e que agora parecia ter 5 , com alguém dizendo que não haveria mais presentes de natal. Mas isso não foi à 2 meses , e Gina havia mudado. Finalmente havia aprendido que o mundo era cruel e injusto , e tudo que ela sentiu foi alívio e quase gratidão pelo guarda ter feito a menina se calar , porque ela já estava ficando irritante.

"Quanto..quanto tempo falta para chegarmos ?" Um senhora perguntou timidamente.

"2 horas" foi tudo o que o guarda disse.

Duas horas... em duas horas Gina seria trancada em Azkaban pelo resto de sua vida.

Gina estava passando frio. Ela usava um robe cinza escuro , cortesia do "Cela Bus" como ela mesmo o havia apelidado , por baixo usava uma calça jeans bem batida , e para piorar , ela não estava usando nem sutiã ou meias , e se perguntava quando seria a próxima vez que ela os usaria novamente. Olhou para janela , e a mesma refletiu sua imagem. Há dois meses , sua pele era sedosa e macia , com pequenas sardas. Agora, parecia que até as sardas haviam sumido de seu pálido rosto , tinha olheiras profundas e constantes. Seu cabelo que um dia fora saudável , ondulado , de demasiado brilho e de um vermelho-fogo , agora estava quebradiço e opaco , nem parecia que ela o havia lavado naquela mesma manhã. Seus olhos , que normalmente eram vivos , cheios de vida e alegria , estavam agora cheios de ira e desespero.

Parecia que toda vez que fechava os olhos , o crime se passava diante deles. Sem contar os pesadelos , que faziam com que ela ficasse acordada. E , tudo voltou diante dela , e parecia que o crime estava acontecendo novamente.

Dois meses atrás

"Gina ! Eu não acredito que você está olhando para esses robes ! Sinceramente querida , nós não podemos pagar por eles . Porque você não arruma um emprego e os compra , hein ?"

Gina suspirou e virou pra olhar sua mãe , deixando o tecido azul marinho de primeira qualidade escorregar de seus dedos. " Uma garota pode sonhar , não pode ! "

Sra.Weasley virou os olhos. " Nós temos que nos encontrar com Rony , Hermione , e Harry para o almoço em 15 minutos ! Vamos , senão nos atrasaremos. "

A queda que Gina tinha por Harry havia acabado no ano que ele terminou Hogwarts , o que havia acontecido no ano passado. Em vez de ficar ansiosa para ver somente ele , Gina queria ver Hermione e seu irmão também. Hermione , é claro , havia conseguido um emprego no minuto depois em que se formou . Ela agora era Professora de Transfiguração de Hogwarts , Professora McGonagall havia se aposentado no ano em que ela havia terminado. Foi estranho para Gina ter Hermione como sua professora por 1 ano , apesar de não ter muita diferença na disciplina rígida adotada por Minerva.

Rony , entretanto , ainda procurava por um emprego consistente , ele estava trabalhando na "Gemialidades Weasley" com os gêmeos , óbvio. Era um emprego temporário , mas pelo menos pagava o aluguel de sua "Toca JR." . E Harry , é claro , havia se tornado um Auror.

O almoço foi divertido . Gina riu muito , principalmente pelo jeito que Rony e Hermione ainda trocavam "elogios" um ao outro mesmo agora ela levando no dedo uma aliança de noivado. O casamento de Rony e Hermione estava marcado para Dezembro , no Natal.

Depois , os cinco decidiram fazer mais um pouco de compras. Gina seguiu seu irmão , sua noiva , e seu melhor amigo por algum tempo , então ficou irritada pelo fato que eles serem agora praticamente adultos e ainda assim a ignoravam como sempre. Então Gina foi procurar sua mãe , e quem sabe persuadi-la a comprar aquele robe. Mas ela não conseguiu encontrá-la , e quando andando passou novamente pela vitrine da Loja " Madame Malkins robes para todas as ocasiões " , não se conteve e entrou na loja para sonhar mais um pouco com aquele robe azul marinho.

Foi maior erro de sua vida.

A vendedora estava muito ocupada , "Atenderei você em um minuto querida " Disse ela , voltando sua atenção para as medidas de um garotinho , que iria começar seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts , apesar do ano letivo ter acabado recentemente , ou seja , ainda faltava praticamente 2 meses para as aulas começarem.

Gina concordou com a cabeça , e continuou a admirar os robes por mais aproximadamente dez minutos. Então ela decidiu olhar outra coisa , talvez algo que ela pudesse pagar , e se dirigiu para o fundo da loja , onde estavam os robes em liquidação.

Então ela ouviu.

" O que você está fazendo !" Alguém gritou.

Gina queria saber da onde estava vindo . Ela parou por um momento observando o cavalete. Parecia estar vindo de trás do cabide das roupas para qual ela estava olhando. Dando uma olhada geral , viu que não havia ninguém por perto . _"Quem quer que tenha gritado , parece estar amedrontado ,como se algo ruim fosse acontecer,"_ Ela pensou.

Gina puxou as roupas de lado ,e para sua surpresa , havia uma porta atrás do cavalete. Ela nunca iria saber disso , pois ficava invisível com as roupas na frente.

E então , os gritos começaram.

Gritos horríveis que pareciam ser ouvidos pela loja inteira. Sem nem ao menos pensar , Gina atravessou os robes e entrou no quarto escondido , e viu alguém no chão , tremendo e chaqualhando , como se estivesse sob efeito da Maldição Crúcio.

E isto era exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Do instante que Gina viu , o grito continuou por mais uns momentos. Então ,a pessoa no chão parou de se mexer , e agora ela conseguia ver que era.. Lúcio Malfoy. Um movimento do lado oposto do quarto fez Gina perceber que havia outra pessoa ali . Um figura alta usando preto , somente preto , virou e aparatou com um pop. Quem quer que fosse estava torturando Lúcio. Foi então que todos da loja entraram no quarto.

Muitos correram para Lúcio , e o ajudaram a se sentar. Ele estava suando e respirando ofegante , seus olhos scaneando tudo e todos com um brilho mortal. "A... maldição... Cru..Crúcio" Ele disse quase sem fôlego.

"Quem fez isso com você ?" Um homem perguntou , o ajudando a ficar de pé.

Lúcio olhou diretamente para Gina .. e apontou o dedo indicador para ela. "Foi ela.. " ele disse calmamente . "Foi essa garota ! "

Todos acreditaram em Lúcio, com exceção da familia de Gina. Não importasse o quanto ela protestava , ninguém acreditava nela. Finalmente seu pai insistiu em usarem a poção da verdade . Uma dose forte foi feita ,uma que ninguém conseguiria mentir. E ela bebeu.

"Você lançou a maldição Crúcio em Lúcio Malfoy ?" Perguntou Conélius Fudge .

E ela respondeu. "Sim, fui eu."

Depois disso até sua própria mãe a olhava diferente , uma mistura de dor e vergonha por ela. Mas Gina não havia cometido o crime .Por que a poção da verdade a fez falar a maior mentira da sua vida ?

"Se não foi você , então quem foi ?" As pessoas perguntavam.

"Um homem de Preto ," Gina tentava explicar."Eu o vi aparatar antes que alguém chegasse !"

Lúcio dizia que isso era uma mentira. Ele falava para quem quisesse ouvir que ele a viu sacando a varinha e pronunciando aquelas palavras mórbidas. Demorou aproximadamente dois meses até que tudo se processasse ,e finalmente, no julgamento, Cornélius Fudge olhou Gina diretamente nos olhos , mostrando visível desapontamento. E disse;

" Você pagará um sentença perpétua em Azkaban por ter usado um feitiço imperdoável em outra pessoa."

_"Mas não fui eu..."_ pensava Gina agora em sua cela do ônibus. _"Mesmo odiando Lúcio Malfoy ,eu não usei um dos feitiços imperdoáveis nele. Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso a ninguém , nunca !"_

Alguém tinha tramado contra Gina. Ela não havia entrado no quarto ainda quando Lúcio começou a gritar.

"Eu estava no lugar errado, na hora errada .."

* * *


	2. A Fuga

* * *

Draco Malfoy estava voando com sua vassoura atrás do ônibus que Gina estava. As nuvens estavam muito densas , então ele tinha que ficar logo atrás para não perdê-lo de vista. Ele não estava gostando do que tinha que fazer. Seu pai havia pedido...não , ordenado , que ele seguisse o ônibus até Azkaban , para ter certeza que tudo corresse sem problemas. Por que haveria de ter algum problema, ele não sabia.

O que ele sabia era que a garota Weasley era inocente. O próprio Lúcio havia dito. A pessoa que lançou o feitiço nele fora Voldemort , mas Lúcio não queria que ninguém soubesse disso.

_"Todo mundo sabe que Voldemort retornou ao poder.." pensou Draco , mordendo o lábio."Por que ele culpou a Weasley eu não sei."_

Ele também não sabia como ela mentiu mesmo sob efeito da poção da verdade. Claro , ela havia sido forçada a responder. E não era como ela quisesse dizer sim. A poção da verdade faz você dizer os fatos como realmente aconteceram , a verdade sai mesmo você querendo ou não.

Mas Gina não havia lançado a maldição. Ela continuava a negar mesmo depois que a poção a havia feito admitir o crime. A única coisa que Draco podia deduzir era que seu pai tinha feito alguma coisa com a poção. _"Mas por que eu fico pensando nisso ?"_ ele se perguntou._"Parece que tudo que tenho feito nesses dias é pensar sobre esse mesmo assunto e eu nem me importo com aquela Weasley"_

_"Eu devia é ter ficado em casa.."_ Draco não queria ter vindo , e mesmo estando no calor insuportável do mês de Julho , ele continuava a sentir frio . A muitos metros do chão, acima das nuvens , estava horrívelmente frio. Mesmo o robe pesado que ele usava não o deixava aquecido.

Ele não conseguia ver através do denso tapete de nuvens , mas sabia que estavam sobrevoando o mar. Azkaban era em uma ilha . Era a aproximadamente duas horas da costa.

Draco suspirou , frustrado .Quando o ônibos chegasse ao seu destino ele apenas mudaria a direção e iria direto pra casa , e desta vez totalmente sozinho,tendo que encontrar o caminho ele mesmo._"Eu devia ter feito meu pai seguir o maldito ônibus ele mesmo.."_ pensou Draco , já irritado. E ele continuou voando em sua firebolt gold , segurando e mantendo o equilíbrio com as pernas , usando os braços para servir de apoio para a cabeça , que agora estava totalmente abaixada. Era por volta de 3:30 da manhã , e ele estava completamente exausto. Draco sabia que só poderia dormir a tarde , quando chegasse , o que parecia que estava bem longe de acontecer.

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça novamente , percebeu que estava mais escuro , pois tinha perdido o rastro das luzes do ônibus por entre as nuvens. "Droga." Ele resmungou , enquanto pegava sua varinha. "Luminus, " ele disse , e da ponta da sua varinha saiu uma luz. A luz era forte , mas as nuvens eram muito escuras para poder se enxergar alguma coisa. Draco aumentou a velocidade , nunca mudando a direção. Por sorte , ele conhecia o caminho para Azkaban , porém isso o faria se desviar totalmente de seu objetivo , que era o de seguir o ônibus . A idéia de jogar tudo pro alto e simplesmente voltar pra casa ,estava crescendo cada vez mais .

Mas, Draco havia cometido um erro , e em vez de ficar atrás do ônibus , ele tinha ido bem mais rápido que o mesmo , e agora se encontrava na frente do veículo. Ele se virou , se preparando para voltar para casa e enfrentar os sermões de seu pai quando inesperadamente o ônibus apareceu do meio das nuvens.

xxxxxxxxx

Gina estava quase dormindo quando o ônibus deu uma parada brusca e desviou para direita. Ela olhou para a cabine do motorista e , por um momento , pensou ter visto uma pessoa em frente ao ônibus , uma pessoa com cabelos platinados.

Gina sentiu um imenso frio na barriga quando a frente do Cela Bus inclinou para baixo como se fosse uma montanha russa ,o que Gina sabia como era a sensação , pois além de ter aprendido em suas aulas sobre estudo dos trouxas , seu pai uma vez a levou em uma , e depois da experiência , ela nunca mais quis ir novamente. O motorista tentava fazer o ônibus endireitar denovo , mas parecia impossível e eles continuaram a cair. O guarda em vez de fazer algo , feitiço ou coisa do tipo , estava ocupado demais agarrando-se em alguma coisa para não cair. Logo tudo começou a chaqualhar violentamente , e Gina bateu suas costas com força no chão.

"Nós vamos bater !" uma garota gritou.

_"Oh Deus"_ Gina pensou , tentando se apoiar nas grades para se levantar , apesar do ônibus continuar a chaqualhar. "_Nós vamos , nós realmente vamos .."_ Ela se virou para olhar a janela , e em vez de nuvens , ela viu o vasto oceano se aproximando. Eles já não estavam mais nas alturas , mas a segundos de colidir na água.

E então , com um alto ruído e um movimento , o ônibus parou de descer na vertical._" O motorista deve ter conseguido ,"_ ela pensou aliviada. Sim , o motorista havia conseguido , mas já era tarde demais. A água já estava muito próxima e com um enorme SPLASH eles cairam no mar. Ao mesmo tempo que gritava , Gina foi jogada contra as grades devido a colisão. Ela teve sorte sua cabeça não bateu com força nas grades , e agora ela tentava se levantar novamente. Os gritos das outras prisioneiras encheram seus ouvidos.

A frente do Cela Bus bateu primeiro , deixando a traseira do mesmo inclinada. Mas logo o ônibus se alinhou , à medida em que a água entrava. A água gelada do mar chegou aos calcanhares de Gina , enquanto ela tentava se manter em pé. Olhando em volta , ela via a água inundando a parte da frente e de trás do Cela Bus. Todas as outras prisioneiras estava gritando e chaqualhando as grades como se pudessem arrancá-las. Na cabine , o motorista havia conseguido abrir a porta e agora nadava para fora , o guarda logo atrás. Ao ver essa cena , a boca de Gina começou a se abrir ,medo e pânico fazendo com que as batidas de seu coração acelerassem. Eles estavam as deixando ali ! Para morrerem afogadas ! O dementador não fez menção nenhuma de escapar , apenas ficou ali sentado , como se estivesse esperando a morte.

Hum , como se um dementador um dia tivesse sido inteiramente vivo.

A água estava agora pela cintura de Gina. Água gelada , um contraste com o quente e úmido mês de Julho. _"Eu tenho que sair daqui , "_ Ela pensou , mais uma vez olhando para ver o que as outras garotas estavam fazendo. Algumas estava tentando quebrar a porta de suas celas. Outras estava chutando e batendo no vidro de suas janelas. O resto delas estava calada em seus terrores , talvez petrificadas de medo ou talvez por saberem que dali não teriam como escapar.

_"Eu vou morrer, "_ Gina concluiu , desepero tomando conta de seu corpo _"Realmente vou morrer ! Eu nunca conseguirei limpar meu nome , e vou morrer com todos ,incluindo minha família pensando que eu sou culpada !"_ Mas ela tinha que tentar. Se teria que morrer , ela morreria lutando pela sua vida.

Não havia nenhuma maneira dela conseguir abrir a porta de sua cela. Ela se voltou para a janela , a água já na altura de seu peito , a envolvendo , dificultando seus movimentos , como se não quisesse que ela escapasse com vida. Ela começou batendo na janela o mais forte que podia. O vidro era grosso e não parecia daqueles que se quebrariam fácilmente. Ela precisava de sua varinha , mas guarda a tinha , e ele já havia escapado. Quando chegassem em Azkaban , a varinha de Gina seria quebrada ao meio , logo , ela não teria uma varinha.

Ou uma vida.

Lágrimas de terror começaram a descer pelo seu rosto, e ela sentiu que a água já estava em seu pescoço. A janela estava quase submersa, e era difícil bater nela em baixo d'água.

"Por favor !" Ela gritou estridentemente , sem ter certeza para quem estava falando. Ela deixou a água fazê-la boiar e começou a chutar a janela. Mas isso só fez com que ela tomasse impulso para trás , a fazendo bater nas grades.

A água já estava em seu queixo.

Gina estava paralizada , tanto de frio como de medo. a percepção de que ela estava à minutos da morte a fez com que continuasse tentando. _"Eu não quero morrer !"_ Ela pensou , chutando a janela novamente. _"Eu quero viver para poder provar à todos que eu sou inocente. Eu quero crescer e casar com Harry Potter. Eu quero ter 10 filhos , vê-los envelhecer e me dar netinhos .. Eu..Eu quero viver.."_

A àgua já cobria o nariz de Gina.

Lágrimas salgadas se misturaram com o sal do mar. E ela continuava a respirar enquanto ainda havia ar. As outras prisioneiras ainda gritavam , mas Gina sabia que daqui a pouco o silêncio prevaleceria.

_"Mesmo que eu consiga , o ônibus afundou na água..Nós já devemos estar a uma certa distância da superfície."_ Ela pensou.

Gina precisava de ar. Mas quando ela ergueu a cabeça para pegar o pouco de ar que havia ainda no teto do ônibus , percebeu que não havia mais nenhum. O Cela Bus estava completamente inundado. Gina deixou escapar um grito , e as bolhas de ar que saíram de sua boca atrapalharam a visão. Ela piscou , e conseguiu encontrar a janela , mesmo com água salgada ardendo em seus olhos. Ela deu o último chute antes de desistir.

E para sua surpresa , o vidro se quebrou.

Gina não hesitou e , nadando , ela começou a atravessar a janela. Ela sentiu um pedaço de vidro cortando seu robe , mas isso na hora não significava nada. E ela continuou nadando. Então , com a força que ainda lhe restava , nadou para a superfície.

xxxxxxxxx

Draco ficou parado no ar , vendo o ônibus afundar. Ele não podia fazer nada , era tarde demais...todo mundo naquele ônibus iria morrer. _"Não foi minha culpa , "_ pensou Draco , os gritos que vinham do ônibus o fazendo se sentir um pouco culpado._"Aquele motorista estúpido não devia ter se descontrolado depois de ter evitado de bater em mim."_

O Motorista e uma outra pessoa saíram primeiro do ônibus , e então começaram a nadar. Draco não os ajudou em nenhum momento. _"Eles mesmos estão deixando todas para trás.."_ ele pensou. Mas essa na verdade não era a razão pela qual ele não os ajudava , o fato é que ele não queria que soubessem que foi ele quem causou o acidente.

_"Todas ali são prisioneiras , "_ ele disse a si mesmo. "_Todas vão para a cadeia.. talvez morrer ali seja a melhor coisa para elas..bem , elas iriam morrer ou ficar malucas daqui uns meses de qualquer maneira. "_

Mas ali havia uma pessoa que não era culpada de nenhum crime. E esta pessoa ele sabia que era Gina Weasley. Por alguma razão , Draco ficou ali até o ônibus afundar por completo. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava esperando , mas mesmo assim continuou lá. Depois de algum tempo as figuram do guarda e do motorista sumiram na escuridão. _" Eles nunca conseguirão.."_ Draco deduziu. _"Provavelmente ficarão cansados e se afogarão."_

Por mais ou menos dois minutos ,Draco continuou lá. E quando ele já se preparava para ganhar altura e ir embora , alguém apareceu na superfície , tossindo incessantemente , como se tivesse engolido muita água e agora lutava para respirar. Era Gina , ele logo a reconheceu pela cor dos cabelos Weasley. _"Ela...ela foi a única das prisioneiras que conseguiu escapar.. a única "_ Ele sentiu por aquela garota o mais próximo do que se pode chamar de admiração que um malfoy pode sentir. Ela continuou se debatendo por um tempo , e ele podia ouví-la chorando. Ele sabia que ela havia percebido que não havia nenhum jeito de chegar à costa à nado.

Draco deu de ombros. "Ela fez tudo isso para acabar morrendo do mesmo jeito.."

Então , uma vozinha em sua cabeça o disse para ajudá-la. _"Ela é inocente. Ela não merece morrer como as outras. "_

Afinal de contas , foi ele que causou o acidente , ele devia estar prestando atenção no que estava fazendo. "Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso...Droga.." ele resmungou , e foi descendo com sua vassoura.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina sentiu algo agarrar o colarinho de seu robe , e ela começou a gritar. A princípio ela imaginou que era uma ave gigante que a queria para o café da manhã. Quando ela percebeu que estava em uma vassoura , ela se sentiu estúpida por ter uma imaginação tão fértil. Completamente encharcada , ela conseguiu se acomodar na vassoura. Por um tempo ela ficou tentando se acalmar , regularizar sua respiração . Ela não iria morrer. Alguém a tinha salvo. _"Talvez o motorista e o guarda tenham voltado afinal.."_ Ela pensou , e se virou para agradecer seu salvador. O sorriso de agradecimento rápidamente sumiu de seus lábios quando ela viu quem era.

" MALFOY ! " Ela gritou .

Draco fitou-a , sério. " E quem você esperava ? Potter ?"

"Mas..mas.." Gina se calou , tirando cabelo de seu rosto. "Você..você me salvou.."

Draco continuou a olhá-la , dizendo em seu olhar o quanto ela era patética. "OOOhh..você percebeu isso ?Então você não é tão estúpida quanto parece..E eu acho que agora você deveria estar me agradecendo , pois se eu não estivesse aqui , a pequena Weasley teria virado comida de peixe em cinco minutos.."

"O..Obrigada" Gina sussurrou. "Eu tinha certeza que iria morrer.."

Draco parecia desconfortável. "Bem , eu não vou deixar você guiar minha vassoura , então é melhor que você fique atrás de mim. " Ele ordenou. Gina concordou , e com o que se pode chamar de ajuda de Draco , ela conseguiu se posicionar atrás dele. Quando a mão dele acidentalmente encostou seu dorso , ela soltou um grito de dor antes mesmo que pudesse se conter.

"O quê ?" ele questionou , já irritado.

Gina olhou por entre o rasgo em seu robe e percebeu que sangrava muitoela não havia percebido que o corte tinha sido tão profundo. Draco deu de ombros e franziu a sombrancelha. "Eu não sou bom em enfermagem." Ele disse grosseiramente.

"Se eu tivesse minha varinha , eu mesma daria um jeito." Ela respondeu.

"Não foi quebrada ao meio ?"

"Não , eles não fazem isso até você chegar em Azkaban." Gina disse.

"Então cadê ela?"

"Com o guarda.."

"Então eu posso pegá-la de volta para você.." Draco disse vagarosamente , como se estivesse relutante a ajudá-la. Ele pegou sua própria varinha e disse ;

"Accio Varinha da Weas..Gina " Ele não a pôde chamar pelo sobrenome , senão a mágica não funcionaria , pois não saberia qual varinha Weasley era. Eles esperaram por tanto tempo que Gina começou a pensar que ela não chegaria. Quando ela estava abrindo a boca para dizer à Draco para irem embora , algo surgiu da escuridão e foi parar nas mãos dele.

Sua varinha.

Ele entregou a ela com ares de ' eu sou o melhor' ,e Gina se sentiu um pouco irritada com essa atitude , mas mesmo assim agradecida , ela pegou sua varinha e rapidamente cuidou do seu corte. "Bem .." Gina disse com um suspiro ,olhando para a varinha em suas mãos. "pelo menos eu a segurei por mais alguns minutos.."

"O que você quer dizer com , 'por mais alguns minutos' ? " Mesmo estando na escuridão da madrugada , Gina podia dizer que tipo de cinza eram os olhos dele , o que a fez sentir incomodada , pois ele a olhava diretamente nos olhos. Ela sempre achou Draco Malfoy atraente , mas o ódio que ela sentia por ele por tudo que ele e seu pai haviam feito à sua familia era maior.

"Quando chegarmos a Azkaban eles a quebrarão no meio e..."

"E quem disse que nós estamos indo para Azkaban ?" Ele a interrompeu.

Agora foi a vez de Gina olhar intensamente nos olhos dele. Por um momento ela ficou sem palavras." Você que dizer que...que..não vai me levar para lá ?"

"Olha , Weasley , você é um monte de coisas desagradáveis , mas não é má." Disse Draco , parecendo irritado de ter que explicar isso a ela. "Eu sei que você não usou a maldição Crúcio no meu pai , e esta foi a única razão pela qual eu salvei você. Eu vou te levar até a costa e não contarei a ninguém que você está viva. É tudo que eu posso fazer para ter minha consciência...hã.. limpa."

Gina continuou o encarando sem ter o que falar. Como um dia ela poderia ter achado que ele tinha um coração de gelo e não possuía uma alma...Ele estava agindo tão diferente agora.. Sem mais uma palavra , Draco mudou de direção , voltando agora para costa.

* * *


	3. Fugitivos

Gina não ficou segurando na cintura de Draco , em vez disso , ela sentou longe o bastante , para que ela pudesse segurar no cabo da vassoura sem tocá-lo. Ela estava muito excitada por ter escapado do ônibus com vida , e isso a fez com que conseguisse ficar acordada pela primeira meia hora do caminho para a costa. Mas então seus olhos começaram a fechar ,o sono já a consumindo, tanto que nem segurar mais ela estava conseguindo. Então ela disse;

" Eu estou quase caindo daqui de tanto sono . Será que eu posso me apoiar em você ? "

Para sua surpresa , a resposta veio curta e grossa. "Não ."

Ela piscou , não esperando essa resposta. "Eu já fiz o bastante por você Weasley." Draco disse "Eu não quero ainda por cima ter que aguentar você se encostando em mim.."

E a alguns minutos atrás ela pensando que ele não era tão mal ! Ela fez um "Humpf" para mostrar sua insatisfação , e se forçou a ficar acordada.

XXXXXX

Draco também estava cansado , e felizmente sabia de um hotel Bruxo que era próximo da costa. Então assim que eles alcançaram terra , ele seguiu na direção do hotel.

_"Eu pagarei pelo quarto da Weasley para ela dormir essa noite , "_ Draco pensou. _"Depois ela que se vire."_

Dez minutos depois ele aterrissou na frente do Hotel. No momento em que seus pé tocaram o chão , alguma coisa encostou em suas costas. Virando a cabeça em surpresa , ele viu que Gina havia dormido e que estava agora apoiada em suas costas. Ela começou a cair vagarosamente , e ele a segurou como se fosse uma marionete , esperando que ela acordasse. Mas ela parecia morta , nem seus olhos se abriram quando ele a pôs de pé , a segurando pelos ombros.

"Acorda !" ele disse , aliviado que era de madrugada e ninguém estava por perto. Ele a chaqualhou , a cabeça de Gina pendendo de um lado para o outro. Ele saiu da vassoura , ainda segurando Gina para evitar que ela caísse no chão. Então ele a pegou no colo , como um bebê crescido. Ela era mais pesada do que ele imaginava ,e apesar de ter perdido peso nos últimos meses ,ela ainda possuía um corpo perfeito , com tudo no lugar.

"Isso é constrangedor.." Draco pensou enquanto andava para o lobby do hotel. Por um momento ele se sentiu aliviado pelo fato dos Malfoys nunca ruborizarem. Para sua alegria , o lobby estava vazio exceto por um homem de meia idade atrás do balcão. Ele parecia sonolento , mas rapidamente recobrou os sentidos quando Draco chegou perto dele.

"Sr. Malfoy !" Ele saudou. "Como vai o senhor nessa noite ?"

Draco franziu a testa , tentando se lembrar do homem. Ele nunca o tinha visto na vida. Mas ele deve ter reconhecido o cabelo loiro e os olhos cinzas que só os Malfoys possuíam. " Já é de manhã. " ele disse , seus braços já ficando cansados pelo peso de Gina.

O homem atrás do balcão , que pelo crachá indicava o nome 'Hamilton' estava olhando suspeito para Gina,mas não teve coragem para dizer qualquer coisa no momento. "Você estaria precisando de um quarto para ...hã..agora..senhor ?"

"Siiiim.." Disse Draco , entediado. O que faria Hamilton pensar que ele viria aqui se não precisasse de um quarto ? "Dois quartos."

Hamilton puxou um grande livro , e pegou uma pena. "Assine aqui Sr. Mafoy. " Draco ficou encarando o Homem. Como diabos ele poderia escrever se estava segurando uma pessoa em seus braços ? As bochechas de Hamilton ficaram vermelhas , e ele se recuperou ; "Oh , claro , er.. Sr.Malfoy..eu mesmo..hehe ...eu mesmo assino aqui para você...não é problema nenhum , er... "

Depois de escrever o nome de Draco no livro , ele foi até a prateleira e e voltou trazendo 2 chaves. "Os quartos são conjugados ..er...Senhor. " Draco levantou Gina até a altura do balcão e a jogou em cima do mesmo. Hamilton se assustou , mas Gina não produziu nenhum som. "Ponha as chaves na barriga dela , Ok ? " Tremendo , Hamilton colocou as chaves onde lhe foi pedido. Draco pegou Gina no colo novamente e sorriu cinicamente para o balconista.

"Ela...Ela está morta , Senhor ?"

"Ela não estava quando eu chequei da última vez.." Draco agora sorria maliciosamente.

"Ela não é...aquela garota Weasley que usou a maldição Crúcio no seu pai Sr. Malfoy ?"

"Weasley ? Nãaaoo..Ela é apenas uma prostituta bêbada que eu achei caída lá fora , e decidi revivê-la e me divertir um pouco , se é que você me entende.." Draco disse. Quando ele virou o corredor em direção aos quartos , teve que segurar a risada , a cara de horror de Hamilton foi hilária.

Uma vez que achou os quartos , Draco já estava ficando irritado novamente. Ele tinha que achar uma maneira de pegar a chave certa na barriga de Gina. Depois de ficar algum tempo tentando , e batendo sem querer a cabeça dela no batente da porta , ele apenas a jogou no chão , e pela primeira vez ela soltou um gemido e virou paro lado.

Ele ficou olhando para ela , e franziu a testa. Queria estar bravo com ela. Gina tinha causado a ele embaraço ao extremo além de dor por ter que ficar carregando-a pelo maldito hotel. Mas ao olhar para ela nada disso fazia diferença. Ela era linda. Longos cabelos vermelhos caíam em seu rosto , sua pele era pálida , mais pálida do que ele se lembrava ; o que era uma qualidade encantadora , parecia pele de um anjo. Ela estava respirando calma e silenciosamente , uma mão ao lado do rosto , em uma posição que fez o sangue de Draco subir à cabeça. Então , ele ficou bravo de novo , dessa vez consigo mesmo. _"Ela é uma Weasley ,"_ ele disse , abrindo com um chute a porta do quarto que seria o dela. _"Uma pobre e patética Weasley que agora é uma fugitiva."_

Ele se abaixou e a pegou pelos pulsos , a arrastando para dentro do quarto. Qualquer um que estivesse no corredor aquela hora teria pensado que ele estava puxando uma pessoa morta. Até mesmo ele se sentia como se estivesse carregando algo sem vida.

No quarto , ele rapidamente acendeu as velas com sua varinha e a jogou na cama , aliviado que agora finalmente ele poderia ir se deitar. Ele se virou e começou a sair do quarto , quando um pequeno detalhe chamou sua atenção; ela ainda estava com seus sapatos.

_"E daí ? Ela pode dormir calçada "_ Ele pensou.

Ele ficou parado perto da porta , como um demente , decidindo se tirava ou não os sapatos dela. _"NÃO importa !"_ uma voz gritou em sua cabeça. _"Apenas largue ela com seus malditos sapatos !"_

Mas, no último minuto , ele foi até a cama e arrancou com violência os sapatos dela , como se tentasse compensar o tipo de gentileza que estava fazendo. Então ele saiu rapidamente do quarto antes que resolvesse cobri-la com os lençóis. No seu quarto , depois de ter um posto um feitiço de tranca na sua porta e ter deitado na cama , ele se sentiu um idiota. Ele não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de fazer ! Aquilo era uma coisa que uma mãe faria , não ele. O quão estúpido ele foi ?

Ele caiu num sono profundo , e ironicamente esqueceu de tirar os próprios sapatos antes de adormecer.

XXXXXX

Draco acordou no dia seguinte com a luz do sol clareando seu quarto mas não foi bem a luz do dia que o acordou.

Foi alguém dando fortes batidas na porta. "Abram !" Alguém gritou "Aqui é do Ministério !"

O que o Ministério queria com Draco ? Ele se sentou no mesmo momento em que a porta lateral que dava para o quarto de Gina se abriu e ela apareceu , seus olhos maiores do que de costume.

"Eles sabem que eu estou aqui ! "ela sussurrou .

"Você é cúmplice da garota Weasley ! " O homem que batia na porta gritou ."Saiam agora !"

"Oh , merda. " Disse Draco. "Eles estão atrás de mim também ."

Hamilton deve ter chamado o Ministério depois de ter reconhecido Gina. Com certeza ele disse a eles que Draco tentou esconder a identidade dela , então obviamente as pessoas agora pensavam que ele a estava ajudando.

E ele estava.

"O que nós vamos fazer ?" Gina gritou. "Eles conseguirão abrir a porta a qualquer momento , eu sei que vão ! "

Draco pensou rápido . Tinha a janela , mas eles estavam no segundo andar. Eles teriam que pular. Ele pegou sua varinha e foi até a janela , gritando ; "Alohomora"

O vidro se abriu e Draco rapidamente olhou para fora. _"ótimo"_ ele pensou , notando que estavam na parte de trás do hotel e que poderiam fugir para a floresta.

"Nós contaremos até três antes de invadirmos !" Disse o homem.

"Weasley , pule. " Draco mandou.

"O quê ! " Gina continuou parada.

"Eu disse pule. Você não quer ter a chance de limpar seu nome ? "

Ela concordou silenciosamente.

"Vacê não vai conseguir fazer isso na cadeia, então pula logo ! "

Gina foi até a janela e olhou para baixo. " É ...m-muito alto !" ela disse.

Draco deu de ombros. "Ok , fique aqui então. Divirta-se vivendo o resto de sua vida em Azkaban. "

Ele subiu no parapeito e se inclinou para baixo. Ele pulou da janela para o galho de uma árvore , e do galho saltou sem nenhum problema para o chão , caindo de pé como um gato.

Ele escutou o 'três " que vinha no quarto que ele esteve , e quando olhou para cima viu Gina pulando no momento em que escutou o barulho indicando que a porta tinha sido arrombada. Ela caiu do lado dele , com pernas e braços no chão , em uma posição hilária. Draco sentiu uma vontade louca de provocá-la , mas sabia que não era hora para isso , e começou a ir em direção a floresta. Gina se levantou e começou a ir atrás dele.

Ela correu o máximo que podia . Olhando por cima do ombro em direção ao hotel , ela viu hóspedes apontando para eles . Os homens do Ministério com certeza iriam persegui-los.

Eles entraram por entre as árvores e continuaram correndo .Era difícil correr na floresta , devido a grande quantidade de troncos caídos , raízes imensas de árvores que se encontravam pelo caminho , além de pedras . Galhinhos batiam em seu rosto , espinho arranhavam seus braços , mas mesmo assim ela continuava a correr.

Atrás dela , ela conseguia ouvir as vozes de seus perseguidores. Eles iriam alcançá-los logo. Por que ela se dava ao trabalho de tentar fugir ? _"Por eu quero limpar meu nome , "_ ela pensou _"Malfoy tem razão. eu não vou poder fazer isso sentada em uma cela pelo resto da minha vida. "_

Olhando novamente para trás , Gina já podia ver vultos por entre as árvores. E como não estava olhando para onde estava indo , não percebeu uma grande pedra no caminho. Ou melhor , ela percebeu a pedra.. mas só depois de ter tropeçado e agora estar com a cara no chão..Olhando para frente , ela não viu mais sinal de Draco , que nem percebeu que ela havia caído. "Drogaaa !" ela sussurrou .As vozes estavam bem próximas agora.eles a veriam se ela levantasse e voltasse a correr.Ela tinha que se esconder.

Continuando abaixada , ela começou a procurar algum lugar. E então achouum grande e largo buraco , que era tapado pelas imensas raízes de uma árvore. Com certeza ela caberia ali. Indo o mais rápido que podia , entrou por entre um vão e ficou encolhida dentro do buraco. Ela sentia falta de ar , e odiava pensar que a estavam perseguindo. Mas ela prendeu a respiração e ficou esperando , enquanto as vozes se aproximavam. Finalmente , as vozes vieram acompanhadas por passos , que passavam por cima de onde ela estava.

"Eles não podem estar longe ! "

"Eles não correrão para sempre !"

"Nós os pegaremos e jogaremos os seus traseiros em Azkaban !"

As vozes e passos foram se distanciando , até que sumiram por completo , deixando Gina ali , em seu esconderijo , dolorida e coberta por pequenos insetos.

XXXXX

Demorou um bom tempo até Draco perceber que Gina não estava mais atrás dele , e ele já estava começando a ficar cansado. Onde ela foi parar? Será que ela se entregou ?

_"Talvez eles não venham mais atrás de mim então.."_ Ele pensou , diminuindo o passo.

Mas vozes vindas de não muito longe o fizeram mudar de idéia. _"Yeap, eles ainda estão atrás de mim. "_ e voltou a correr.

Draco não poderia correr para sempre , mas se ele parasse , eles o alcançariam.

"Eu preciso me esconder."

Ele começou a procurar por um bom lugar. Mas lá não havia nada , e os homens do Ministério já estavam se aproximando , e Draco seria preso por dar assistência a uma criminal. E então ele achoua árvore perfeita para se esconder.

Ela era alta e tinha muitos galhos. Se ele subisse alto o bastante , ninguém o veria do chão . E ele também podia parar no meio da árvore , assim ninguém o veria do ar também. Draco agarrou o primeiro galho e começou a subir. Quando ele era criança , costumava subir em árvores constantemente , muitas vezes fugido de algum castigo de seu pai .Ele era muito bom nisso. _"Pelo menos eu não sou um daqueles perdedores que tem medo de altura. "_ Ele pensou , enquanto subia mais e mais.

Por sorte , ele encontrou o galho ideal , que agüentaria seu peso e o manteria escondido. Ele se sentou e permaneceu quieto , para que o barulho das folhas não escondessem as vozes e passos dos que estavam atrás deles. Assim , ele podia ter uma noção de quando eles fossem embora.

Os dois ficaram escondidos a maior parte do dia , e, no final da tarde, Draco ouviu passos perto da árvore em que ele estava , e ouviu por cima o que eles falavam. O que ele conseguiu deduzir é que os homens do Ministério voltariam amanhã , com suas vassouras.

XXXXXXX

Gina finalmente saiu do buraco , seus braços e pernas dormentes. Ela descansou um pouco , deixando o sangue fluir novamente por todo seu corpo. A floresta estava segura agora , ela ouviu quando os homens foram embora . Obviamente não haviam pego Draco , então ele devia estar em algum lugar da floresta.

Ela começou a andar , o sol já estava se pondo. Apesar do barulho de galhos quebrando a cada um de seus passos ser muito alto , Gina percebeu que havia alguém andando com ela. Então uma mão segurou seu ombroe ela gritou ..muito alto. Draco rapidamente tapou a boca dela com sua outra mão.

"Você quer que sejamos pegos ! " Ele disse em sussurro ríspido , tirando sua mão da boca dela e depois limpando em seu robe.

Ela o olhou indignada . "Ora , me desculpa !" ela crispou "Eu só estou um pouquinho assustada pelo fato de eu ser uma das criminais mais procuradas do momento !"

Ele continuou a olhá-la. "É , nós DOIS somos .Nós somos fugitivos agora."Disse Draco.

Ele passou na frente dela e continuou andando por entre as árvores. Gina o ficou observando por um tempo e pensou ; _"Nós somos fugitivos..mas estamos fugindo juntos.."_

Ela sentiu arrepios , sem ter certeza o por quê. E correu para alcançá-lo


	4. Temperamentos

Temperamentos

"O quão grande é essa floresta !" Gina quis saber.

Draco não olhou por cima do ombro para responder a ela que vinha atrás. "Para de reclamar , Weasley.." Ele disse , puxando de lado o galho que estava em seu caminho. Quando ele o soltou , o galho foi com tudo bater na cara de Gina , fazendo ela gritar um "AI ! " e pular para trás.

Ela parou de andar e pôs uma mão na cintura , enquanto com a outra coçava o olho. "Você fez de propósito ! " Ela o acusou com ódio na voz.

"Ora , Weasley , quantos anos você acha que eu tenho , 3 ? " Draco perguntou , virando-se totalmente para ela e começando a andar de costas. "Se eu quisesse ter te machucado , eu o teria feito de um jeito beeeem mais sofisticado. " Gina continuou andando , de braços cruzados. Estava escuro , mas Draco mantinha sua varinha acesa, assim eles enxergavam o caminho.

"Se você não se virar e olhar por onde pisa, " Gina disse friamente. "Você vai tropeçar e cair."

Ele soltou uma risada. "Draco Malfoy nunca cai , e..." O calcanhar dele enroscou em um inesperado galho que estava no chão , fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio. Quando Draco estava quase caindo , agilmente ele agarrou uma arvorezinha e conseguiu ficar de pé de novo. Gina se explodiu de tanto rir.

"HAHAHA Draco Malfoy nunca cai...somente tropeça .bwahahahaha..." ela disse em meio a risadas.

Draco a encarou , bravo e embaraçado. Ela estava rindo dele ! Que direito ela , a pequena e pobre Weasley tinha de rir dele ?

Demorou aproximadamente um minuto até que Gina parasse de rir. E quando ela assim fez , disse em uma voz que mostrava que ela ainda estava se divertindo com a situação. "Malfoy , você precisa iluminar um pouco mais o caminho , senã-.."

"Ah , claro , eu vou iluminar !" Ele disse com rispidez , mostrando o quanto estava bravo. "Eu estou aqui , preso nessa maldita floresta com você , e ainda por cima sendo procurado pelo Ministério. Tudo porque eu fui um idiota que resolveu ajudar os menos afortunados. Se eu tivesse deixado você lá , para morrer afogada no mar , eu agora estaria em casa , com o estômago cheio e muito , mas muito melhor. "

Isso com certeza fez com que o sorriso de Gina sumisse.

"Deus , Malfoy , você é um pé no saco." Ela disse irritada . "Ninguém te forçou a fugir , você podia ter dito a eles a verdade , ou talvez mentido , dizendo que você mesmo iria me entregar! "

Draco parou de andar e se virou para olhar para ela. Gina estava de cabeça baixa olhando para onde pisava , e sem querer foi de encontro a ele. "Isso me parece uma ótima idéia.." Ele disse friamente. "Tsc , em primeiro lugar , se eu fosse te entregar , você acha que eu teria pago um quarto só pra você , pra você poder dormir confortavelmente ? Em segundo lugar , se meu pai souber que eu ajudei um Weasley a fugir , eu serei permanentemente deserdado , e isso seria a coisa menos dolorosa que ele faria comigo. Não me pergunte o que eu estava pensando quando te puxei da água , Uma Weasley a menos no mundo para mim seria ótimo. "

Os Olhos de Gina brilharam de ódio , e ela parecia que não queria mais nada além de estapear a cara dele. Mas , ao em vez disso , ela franziu a testa , o encarando " O quão horrível você é , Malfoy ?" Ela sussurrou , passando na frente dele , e continuando a andar.

Tudo que Draco sentiu foi uma gota de arrependimento por tê-la feito ficar tão chateada. Algo que ele logo ignorou.

Gina estava com fome , cansada e suada . Ela nunca quis ver comida em sua frente tanto quanto queria agora. A última vez que ela havia comido fora à 24 horas . Ela tinha comido um sanduíche antes de entrar no ônibus e só. Eles finalmente chegaram no final da floresta. , mas só para encontrar um vasto campo aberto. Gina soltou um gemido. Quando é que eles achariam um lugar com comida e cama ?

"Nós estamos perto da cidade Trouxa Leiston," Draco anunciou , lendo seus pensamentos. " é somente à 75 milhas de Londres. "

"75 Milhas !" Gina repetiu . "E nós vamos para lá ...a pé ? "

Draco a encarou . " Me desculpe , sua majestade , eu esqueci de pegar minha vassoura nos dois segundos que a gente ficou fora do hotel antes de entrarmos na floresta. Você gostaria que eu voltasse e pegasse para você poder viajar mais confortavelmente, milady ? "

"Cala a boca , " Ela disse. " Eu só disse aquilo porque estou com fome e muito cansada para andar. "

Ela esperava que Draco a criticasse , mas ele não disse uma palavra. Em vez disso , continuou andando. Trinta minutos depois , eles chegaram a Leiston. A cidade estava iluminada pelas luzes dos edifícios , e Gina se sentiu levemente incomodada ,como toda vez se sentia sempre que estava em uma cidade completamente trouxa.

"O que a gente faz agora ?" Gina perguntou.

"Achamos um lugar pra dormir."

"Onde , no chão ?"

"Num hotel como pessoas normais , sua idiota. Oh , espera , eu esqueci.. você é tão pobre que deve estar acostumada a dormir no chão quando viaja."

"Malfoy..." Ela desistiu , muito irritada pra continuar.

"Use a cabeça Weasley , nó somos bruxos. Nós podemos facilmente entrar em um hotel trouxa sem sermos notados. " Ele a olhou e fez que não com a cabeça , como se estivesse desapontado . "Apenas me siga ok ?Não faça nada que chame atenção."

Eles se dirigiram ao primeiro hotel que encontraram. Os dois usavam roupas 'diferentes' aos olhos dos trouxas. Draco em seu caro robe preto que já não estava tão limpo e Gina usava ainda o robe batido que fora cortesia do Cela bus. Ainda assim , eles tentavam agir naturalmente , ao passo que Draco se aproximava da recepção.

"Posso ajudá-los ?" Uma garota jovem perguntou , sorrindo pra eles.

"Nós queremos 2 quartos." Draco disse.

_"Como ! Nós não podemos pagar ! "_ Gina pensou.

Mas Draco parecia muito calmo com a situação.

"Desculpe senhor , mas só temos 1 quarto disponível. Tem uma cama de casal , mas se quiser podemos mandar uma cama extra."

"Qual o número do quarto ?" Draco quis saber.

A garota olhou desconfiada, mas depois falou ; "Hã...quarto 203 senhor. No segundo andar."

"Ótimo , ficaremos com ele e.."Draco pois a mão no bolso como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa. "Oh , droga.Querida , minha carteira está com você ?"

Gina ficou surpresa quando percebeu que ele estava falando com ela._"Querida ! "_Ela pensou ."Er...não." Ela consegui dizer apesar do choque.

"Eu devo ter deixado naquele restaurante então. Venha , vamos lá ver." Ele se virou e começou a andar para fora do hotel. Gina agradeceu a moça da recepção e correu para alcançar Draco.

"Querida ! " Ela repetiu , assim que chegaram na calçada. "Você me chamou de ...querida ! "

Mas Draco não estava prestando atenção nela. Ele pôs a mão por entre o robe e pegou sua varinha , a apontando por entre as portas de vidro de onde ele tinha uma visão perfeita do balcão da recepção. "Eu vou apenas distraí-la ..." Ele disse em voz baixa , mais para ele mesmo do que pra Gina. "E então nós iremos para o quarto 203 sem que ninguém nos veja.." E então ele sussurrou ;

"Niosia ! "

Mesmo estando do lado de fora do hotel Gina pode ouvir um grande 'BBOOMM' que veio de algum lugar da recepção. A garota rapidamente se virou e desapareceu de vista , e Draco ,com um ar de satisfeito , correu para dentro , nem se preocupou em ver se Gina o estava seguindo.

Ele encontrou as escadas com um pouco de dificuldade , se recusando a usar o aparelho trouxa que Gina chamava de' Elevador ' , e foi para o segundo andar. Sem nenhum problema ele encontrou o quarto 203.

"Alohomora" ele disse apontando sua varinha , e a porta se abriu. Pela primeira vez , ele se virou e encarou Gina com um sorriso triunfante. "Viu Weasley , ser bruxo tem suas vantagens. E ter um cérebro é mais vantajoso ainda."

Ele empurrou a porta e entrou no quarto. Gina o seguiu dizendo ofendida; "Eu tenho um cérebro , imbecil. Todo mundo tem um , ou senão não estariam vivos."

"Bem...mas saber usá-lo é privilégio somente para alguns , como é o meu caso, e não o seu."

E , ficaram ali parados no quarto , com o fato de só ter uma grande cama. Draco pareceu perceber Gina enrubescendo , talvez pelo pensamento de ter que dividir a cama com ele. E disse rápido ; " Você dorme no chão ,eu fico com a cama. "

"Ah , e isso é muuiitto justo !" Gina Gritou.

"Ei , fui eu que conseguiu o quarto , se lembra ?"

"E daí ?"

"E daí ?O quê , você quer dividir a cama comigo ?"

Gina ruborizou mais ainda . " Claro que NÃO. Ha , essa é a coisa mais ridícula que em já ouvi em toda a minha vi..."

"Então pare de reclamar e use este cobertor pra fazer sua cama no chão." Draco a interrompeu , pegando o cobertor e jogando nela. O cobertor caiu na cabeça de Gina , fazendo ela ficar desorientada. Quando ela conseguiu se livrar do cobertor , de uma maneira nada graciosa , foi para encontrar Draco a olhando e rindo de canto de boca.

"Tsc , você é um pé no saco." Ela disse virando de costas para ele e começando a fazer sua cama.

"Você já disse isso antes.." Tinha prazer no tom de voz de Draco. Obviamente ele gostava de vê-la irritada.

Gina não disse nada , e continuou a fazer sua patética cama no chão. Mesmo que ela não admitisse , ela estava muito cansada , e o chão naquelas circunstâncias , parecia muito , mas muito confortável.

Draco colocou outra vez um feitiço de tranca na porta , assim se alguém alugasse o quarto não conseguiria entrar.

"Mas eles chamarão o gerente , que provavelmente encontrará um jeito de abrir a porta." Gina falou.

"Não , eles não vão." Draco disse , tirando os sapatos e se deitando na cama. " Mas com certeza farão muito barulho. Além disso , eu duvido que alguém vai querer uma quarto no meio da madrugada. São mais de quatro horas da manhã."

"É tão tarde assim !"

"Siiim , agora cala a boca pra eu poder dormir. "

Gina se cobriu e percebeu que não tinha um travesseiro. "Me dá um travesseiro ."

Draco jogou um travesseiro com força na cara dela. "GGGRR..." Ela grunhiu , mas não disse nada , em vez disso ela o colocou na cama e deitou a cabeça nele , determinada a dormir o mais rápido possível. Mas , depois de um segundo , ela disse ; "Eu tô com fome.."

"E quem se importa? Fique quieta." Draco respondeu.

Ela fechou os olhos , tentando manter a paciência. Mesmo a irritando , ela era grata por tudo o que Draco estava fazendo. _"Ele não é uma pessoa tão terrível assim , não é ? Talvez ele só fale da boca pra fora ."_ Afinal , ele tinha feito tanto por ela que no fundo talvez ele não fosse tão mal... Será ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	5. A Batida

A batida

Gina acordou às 9 da manhã. Ela poderia ter dormido mais , mas seus estômago estava roncando tão alto que ela teve que se levantar. Draco ainda estava dormindo , inteiramente coberto. Tudo que ela podia ver era seu cabelo , o que parecia perfeitamente arrumado , mesmo sem ele ter penteado. Gina se virou e saiu do quarto ,recolocando o feitiço de tranca logo depois.

Ela desceu as escadas , esperando que este fosse um daqueles hotéis que tem café da manhã incluso na diária. Ela passou rapidamente pela recepção percebendo que era um homem que estava lá , em vez da garota de ontem.

Para seu alívio , havia um enorme buffet de café da manhã. Ela pois em seu prato tudo o que podia e sentou em uma mesa. Ela não se importava que o salão estava lotado , e que as pessoas a vissem se comportando como uma porca esfomeada. Ela continuou colocando comida guela a baixo .Depois de um tempo , estava tão cheia que teve que voltar devagar para o quarto. Gina congelou quando virou o corredor que dava para o seu quarto. Parados em frente a porta ,estava um casal , malas encostadas na parede , tentando repetidamente passar o cartão magnético na porta para abri-la.

"Você acha que nos deram o cartão errado ?" A mulher perguntou ao homem.

"Talvez.." O homem concordou. "Eu esperarei aqui com as malas. Seja um boa garota e vá lá embaixo buscar alguém para nos ajudar , ok ?"

A mulher concordou e começou a andar pelo corredor , ela sorriu quando passou por Gina , não desconfiando de nada. _"Droga.."_ Gina pensou. _"Por que ele também não foi ! "_

O Homem continuava a tentar abrir a porta , resmungando.Gina continuou na esquina do corredor , imaginando um jeito de tirar Draco de lá. Ela não sabia que horas eram , pois não tinha relógio. Mas quem poderia saber quanto tempo mais Draco continuaria dormindo ? Sem mencionar , se simplesmente Draco saísse de lá. Eles teriam muitas perguntas a responder , principalmente quando a ajuda chegasse e perguntasse como eles estavam em um quarto que deveria estar disponível.

_"Melhor eu pegá-lo agora antes que mais alguém venha.."_ Gina pensou , enquanto se aproximava do homem. "Com licença senhor , " Ela disse sorrindo falsamente. O homem parou e olhou para ela " Poderia ajudá-lo em alguma coisa ?"

O Homem a examinou de cima a baixo. "Você trabalha aqui ?"

"Sim senhor , " Ela mentiu. "Deixe-me tentar abrir a porta." Ela gentilmente o colocou de lado e virou de costas para ele, assim ele não poderia ver ela usar sua varinha. E no momento em que Gina a pegou , uma voz gritou;

"Querido , eu encontrei alguém !"

Gira virou a cabeça para ver a mulher retornando com um rapaz vestido em marron escuro , obviamente o traje dos funcionários do hotel. Rapidamente ela guardou a varinha e se afastou da porta. Ótimo , agora ela teria mais problemas , quando o funcionário dissesse que ela não trabalhava ali.

A mulher sorriu novamente para Gina , mas seu marido a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou para perto dele. O funcionário , mais ou menos da idade de Gina , a ignorou por completo e começou a tentar abrir a porta.

Gina estava decidindo se ficava ali ou corria. A poucos metros dela o homem estava dizendo alguma coisa no ouvido da mulher , apontando toda hora para a direção de Gina. Ele então pegou um jornal e apontou alguma coisa nele, o que fez a boca da mulher se abrir de aparente medo , e em seguida cobriu a boca com uma das mãos. Agora os dois a encaravam.

_"Ah não..."_ Gina pensou. _"Eles me reconheceram ! Mas como isso é possível ?"_

"Seu...seu nome é Virgínia Weasley ?" O homem perguntou , chegando perto dela e lhe mostrando o jornal, de uma maneira brusca. A mulher dele o agarrou pelo braço , como se aterrorizada pelo fato de seu marido estar chegando tão perto de Gina.

O funcionário parou para examiná-la de perto , seus olhos mostrando medo e reconhecimento. Gina tentou manter a calma e olhou para o jornal. Tinha uma foto dela e outra de Draco estampadas em preto e branco , mas as fotos estavam completamente imóveis. Eles estavam em um jornal trouxa! Oh Deus , todos estavam atrás deles agora.

Gina riu nervosamente. "Uauu..ela se parece mesmo comigo , hein ! hehe.." Ela disse , esperando que sua voz não tenha saído muito tremida.

Mas os três olhares em direção a ela continuaram acusadores. O funcionário saiu correndo pelo corredor , e Gina o assistiu ir , sem poder fazer nada. Ele provavelmente ia avisar a todos que ela estava ali.

Inesperadamente o homem a agarrou. A mulher gritava e Gina tentava se libertar , tentando se livrar das mãos de ferro do homem. Quem ele pensa que era , a agarrando assim desse jeito ?

"Me solta !" Ela disse por entre os dentes.

"Jim , solte ela !Ela é perigosa Jim , por favor !" A mulher estava quase chorando.

Gina se jogou para frente , conseguindo se livrar do homem. Ela pegou sua varinha e apontou para eles , para se defender caso Jim viesse tentar agarrá-la de novo. Para sua surpresa ele se afastou , levantando as mãos para o alto como se estivesse se rendendo.

Ela continuou apontando a varinha para ele , ainda com medo que ele tentasse novamente. Usando sua reputação criminal como artimanha , Gina disse em uma voz demoníaca ; "Não chegue perto..ou eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos. "

_"Oh Merlin. Eu acabei de ameaçar alguém. Em vez de estar tentando provar minha inocência , eu só estou piorando as coisas..Agora mais pessoas irão testemunhar contra mim. Apesar dos trouxas não valerem como testemunhas..ou valem ?_

"Nós..nós não queremos problemas.." Jim conseguiu dizer. "Apenas abaixe essa...essa coisa."

Gina tentou deixar seu rosto com a expressão mais passiva possível , mas ainda assim não deixando ele pensar que ele podia agarrá-la novamente. Sem tirar os olhos dele ,ela apontou sua varinha para a porta e disse; "Finite incantatum" , nada aconteceu , pois ela estava somente tirando o feitiço de tranca da porta. E depois , ela disse quase num sussurro; "Alohomora , "

E a porta se abriu.

Claro , por toda a sua vida Gina havia sido ensinada a NUNCA fazer mágica na frente de trouxas ,mas agora era diferente. Ninguém acreditaria se eles dissessem que ela conseguiu fazer a porta abrir usando um tipo de 'graveto ' e falando palavras estranhas , certo ?Eles apenas pensaria que Jim e sua esposa estavam apavorados o bastante para ter visto o que ela realmente havia feito para conseguir abrir a porta.

_"Não é como se eu fosse assassina ou coisa do tipo. Eu só fui acusada de ter lançado um feitiço imperdoável..Eu queria saber o que eu fiz para os trouxas pensarem que eu sou tão perigosa.."_

"Não se mexa..!" Gina disse , esperando que sua voz não tenha saído tão ameaçadora. E então ela entrou com tudo no quarto.

" Malfoy !" Gina gritou ,nem se preocupando em fechar a porta "Malfoy , acorda!"

Ele falou sem abrir os olhos , sua voz tão normal como se ele estivesse acordado por horas , e não alguém acordando agora ; "Cala a boca Weasley , eu quero dormir mais um pouco..."

"Malfoy , nós fomos descobertos !" Gina disse , falando baixinho para que o casal não ouvisse.

Vagarosamente, Draco se sentou , seu cabelo perfeito , como se ele tivesse acabado de pentear. "Descobertos ?" ele repetiu , como se duvidando.

Gina foi até a cama e agarrou o braço dele, o puxando da cama. "Vamos , é só uma questão de minutos até que o hotel inteiro saiba sobre nós."

Ele não parecia nem ao menos em pânico , mas calçou os sapatos com rapidez. Depois saiu do quarto , nem notando o casal que continuava na mesma posição em que Gina os tinha deixado. A mulher soltou um pequeno soluço quando percebeu que agora estavam em sua frente dois procurados pela polícia.

"O garoto correu nessa direção , " Gina disse , apontando para a direita. "Então vamos por essa direção" Ela sugeriu , apontando para esquerda.

Draco fez um imperceptível sim com a cabeça e foi para a esquerda.

Mas quando chegaram nas escadas , avistaram 5 homens vestidos de preto (Gina os reconheceu como os que os trouxas chamam de policiais) estavam subindo pela escada.

Gina e Draco pararam , e voltaram para o corredor. Gina já estava começando a se desesperar.

"Nossa , não é como se tivéssemos matado alguém , pra que tanto alvoroço?" Draco disse, e Gina quase riu , apesar de ser mais irônico do que engraçado que ele disse exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

"O elevador," Ela disse. "é único jeito que dá pra descer."

"Eu espero que você saiba como funciona." Ele disse , concordando em usá-lo.

Agora , era Gina quem ia na frente.Eles passaram novamente pelo casal que ainda estava ali parado e foram na direção em que o funcionário do hotel tinha ido. No Hall dos elevadores , haviam 2 botões; um com uma seta apontando pra cima e uma apontando pra baixo.Gina apertou o botão com a seta para baixo , porque obviamente eles queriam descer.

Pareceu demorar horas até o elevador chegar.Gina não tinha certeza do que esperar , mas como nada acontecia ela achou que talvez não havia feito certo.

"Eles foram por ali !" Gina ouviu a voz de Jim dizer. Em um segundo os homens da polícia virariam o corredor e os encontrariam ali.

Com um 'Ding' um par de portas do lados dos botões se abriu , para o alívio de Gina. Eles correram para dentro , procurando por mais botões. Seus olhos encontraram um painel à direita do elevador. Haviam botões numerados , que iam do 2 ao 9. havia também botões com as letras ' T ' e ' G ' neles.

"Qual eu aperto ?" Gina perguntou.

"Bem , nós queremos ir para o primeiro andar , se lembra ?"

As portas se fecharam , antes mesmo dos policiais chegarem , o que fez Gina se acalmar um pouco. Mas ela sabia que não demoraria muito até que eles descobrissem onde eles estavam.

"Não tem nenhum botão com o número 1 !" Ela gritou.

"Então...aperte o 'G' ." Draco sugeriu , parecendo agitado que era ele que tinha que tomar a decisão.

"O que 'G' quer dizer ? "

"E como diabos eu vou saber ! Apenas aperte , Ok ?"

E Gina apertou.

Houve uma leve sensação de que o elevador estava indo para baixo , o que fez Gina e obviamente Draco saber que estavam descendo. Ela respirou aliviada , pois para ela qualquer andar abaixo do segundo ia servir.

Um minuto depois as portas se abriram novamente , agora para revelar uma grande e escura área de concreto. Lá estavam muito veículos de trouxas , e Gina se esforçou para se lembrar de seus anos de estudo dos Trouxas. Isso é o que eles chamam de garagem , não é !

Gina apontou em direção a uma rampa , por onde entrava a luz do sol. "Por ali ," ela instruiu , saindo do elevador.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra enquanto subiam a rampa.Eles emergiram em um iluminado dia de sol , se encontrando agora em outro estacionamento , este do lado do hotel. Na frente do mesmo , estavam vários carros preto e branco , luzes vermelhas e azuis piscando. Mais policiais haviam chego , mas ainda não os tinham visto ali.

"Vamos , do outro lado da rua" Disse Draco , apontando para um shopping center. "Rápido." Mas então houve um barulho de tiro , e Gina se virou para ver que mais uma vez eles tinham sido avistados.

"Maldito cabelo vermelho chamativo esse o seu !" Draco gritou a Gina , e começou a atravessar a rua correndo.

Gina , um pouco irritada com a dedução de Draco de que eles haviam sido encontrados de novo por causa da cor do seu cabelo , começou a correr atrás dele. Buzinas tocaram em volta dela e ela rezou para que ninguém a atropelasse. Quando conseguiu chegar ao outro lado da rua em segurança , Gina olhou para trás. Um policial havia entrado em um dos carros e se preparava para ir atrás deles.

"Nós nunca conseguiremos escapar !" Gina gritou a Draco.

"Nós conseguiremos !" Draco gritou de volta , irritado pois ela havia gritado bem em seu ouvido. " Nós temos uma coisinha que eles não tem , e ela se chama mágica." Draco começou a entrar um uma das lojas , esperando poder se esconder.

"O único jeito que nós poderíamos usar mágica teria como resultado eles se machucando . Tanto estupefando-os ou algo do tipo, " Gina disse. "E eu não farei isso. Isso só irá aumentar minha ficha criminal ."

Draco a ignorou. Ele parecia estar procurando a melhor loja para que pudessem se esconder da polícia.

Gina procurou também , mas parecia inútil. As sirenes estavam altas , somente lembrando a ela o quão próximo ela estava de ser posta na cadeia.

Um carro subitamente parou próximo de Gina , a motorista , uma mulher de meia idade , saiu do carro e , nem percebendo as sirenes dos carro de polícia , entrou despreocupadamente em uma loja. Foi então que Gina notou - _"Ela deixou o carro ligado !"_

Um plano maluco começou a se formar na cabeça de Gina. Se ele tivessem um carro , talvez teriam uma chance de escapar. Ela não sabia direito como dirigir. Seu pai a havia deixado brincar um pouco no velho ford Anglia , mas isso quando ela tinha uns dez anos de idade. E também não era a mesma coisa dirigir em uma estrada , com mais carros.

"Drogaa.." Draco disse , percebendo que não tinha escapatória.

"Entre no carro." Gina disse antes que pudesse conter as palavra.

"O quê ?" Draco virou a cabeça para olhar para ela.

O coração de Gina começou a bater acelerado. Olhando para os policiais , ela viu que eles estavam tendo problemas para atravessar a rua , pois a pista estava cheia e poucos davam passagem.

"Weasley , você não tá pensando realmente em dirigir isso , né ?"

Gina não conseguia tirar os olhos do veículo , mas pensou no que Draco havia perguntado. Eles teriam uma chance de escapar. Afinal , como eles poderiam usar mágica em um shopping cheio de gente ? O Ministério teria um dia duro lançando feitiços de memória nos trouxas , e Gina não queria causar a seu pai mais stress do que ele já estava agüentando.

Ela se decidiu , correu para o lado direito do carro e abriu a porta. Era um automóvel muito luxuoso , mas ela não tinha tempo para notar isso agora. Então se virou para ver se Draco estava vindo , e viu que ele ainda continuava parado à uns dois metros do carro.

"Depressa !" Ela gritou.

"Você tá louca ! "Draco indagou. "Eu não vou entrar nessa coisa e deixar você dirigir . Prefiro ser pego pelos trouxas ."

As sirenes ficavam mais altas a medida que os carros da polícia finalmente conseguiam atravessar.

"Ahn...pensando bem , imagina a humilhação de um bruxo ser pego por trouxas.." Draco avaliou , e entrou do lado do passageiro no carro.

A mulher havia deixado as chaves no contato , claro , já que o carro estava ligado. Agora tudo que Gina precisava saber era como se dava ré.

"Droga Weasley , depressa..!" Draco grunhiu. "Você sabe usar essa coisa , não sabe? "

"Claro que sei.." Ela disse , seus olhos analisando o painel e vendo os pedais , esperando encontrar alguma coisa que a ajudasse.

_"Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa.."_ Ela pensou , tentando se lembrar de como se dirigia o Ford quando era criança. _"Algo além de pisar no acelerador... Oh Merlin , qual é o acelerador? "_

"Grr..maldição.." Gina murmurou , e pegou sua varinha. Ela a apontou para os pedais e disse ;

"Ritória !"

E o carro começou a andar para trás.

Ao mesmo tempo que os carros de polícia atravessavam a rua.

Draco olhou pelo retrovisor , vendo os carros se aproximando. "Nós nunca conseguiremos sair daqui..." disse , com dentes apertados.

O coração de Gina estava batendo tão depressa que ela estava tendo problemas em respirar. Ela tirou o feitiço para o carro parar de ir para trás , mas ela não conseguia pensar em nenhum feitiço para o carro ir para frente. E eles precisavam mais do que ir para frente. Precisavam obter velocidade para escapar dos policiais. Então começou a apertar todos os botões , enquanto uma voz , com certeza reproduzida por algum tipo de amplificador ,disse;

"Vocês estão cercados. Saiam com as mãos pra cima ... "

Finalmente , a mão de Gina foi parar em um ' galho' entre o assento dela e o de Draco. Seu pé pressionou firme o pedal do lado do freio (rezando para que aquele fosse o acelerador ) e puxou o 'galho' para trás.

E o carro foi bruscamente para frente , onde agora já se encontravam carros de polícia. Gina estremeceu. Antes que pudesse pensar , pisou no freio. Ela foi para frente e depois bateu com tudo no assento de seu banco. Eles estavam muito , mas muito perto dos carros. Haviam tantos policiais que o coração de Gina foi parar na garganta. Eles nunca iriam conseguir ! Por que ela foi tão estúpida a ponto de pensar que podiam escapar ?

Do lado dela , Draco pegava sua varinha.

"Sem mágica.." Gina disse , mas Draco não se importou. Ele apontou a varinha para a frente do carro que estavam e disse;

"Iniliaror !"

Nada aconteceu. Mas Draco continuou apontando sua varinha como se esperando por alguma coisa.

"Pra que isso ! "Gina perguntou nervosamente.

Os olhos de Draco estavam nos policiais , a expressão de seu rosto era ilegível. "Vai. " Ele disse calmamente.

"O quê ? "

Ele finalmente olhou para ela. "VAI !" ele gritou furiosamente.

Gina estava tão nervosa que obedeceu sem pensar. Começou a acelerar , e se engasgou quando percebeu o que ele tinha feito. Para sua surpresa , em vez do carro ir direto de encontro a barreira de policiais , a frente do carro saiu do chão. E ainda para maior surpresa , o carro sobrevoou os carros de polícia. Draco largou a varinha em seu colo , e a essa ação , o automóvel caiu na estrada , depois da barreira. Carros vindo na direção deles buzinavam incessantemente , desviando deles , até que Gina percebeu que estava na contra-mão e voltou para pista certa.

"Continue indo ." Draco instruiu.

Gina pressionou mais fundo o seu pé no acelerador , dessa vez sabendo que eles tinham uma chance de escapar. Apesar de estar furiosa por ele ter usado mágica , ela mordeu o lábio e começou a se concentrar na direção. As sirenes começaram de novo , e depois de segundos os carros estavam na cola deles. Eles tinham que ir mais rápido.

Eram duas pistas , uma para ir e outra para voltar. E Gina ficou atrás justamente de um motorista que ia muito devagar.

"Anda !" Ela gritou e buzinou , olhando no retrovisor e apenas vendo luzes azuis e vermelhas dos carros de polícia.

"Tsc , apenas dê a volta por ele !" Draco mandou.

Gina olhou a pista oposta. Nenhum carro estava vindo , ou ,ao menos , estavam muito longe e ela teria tempo de retornar para a pista certa. Ela aumentou a velocidade e passou pelo carro lento. Gina voltou , e o próximo carro na sua frente estava a uma certa distância. Ela pressionou o pedal até o limite e o carro foi mais rápido ainda.

"Isso é tão perigoso.." Draco disse num sussurro ,."Por que os trouxas usam isso ?"

"Bem , com certeza eles não ficam a essa velocidade fugindo da polícia.." Ela respondeu , e olhou pelo retrovisor vendo que os seus perseguidores estavam cada vez mais perto.

A estrada começou a se inclinar , e eles começaram a subir , com certeza era uma colina , pois eles não conseguiam ver a continuação da estrada da subida. Eles se aproximaram do carro que estava à frente e Gina tinha que ultrapassá-lo também. Ela foi novamente para pista oposta e se preparou para a ultrapassagem.

Mas então , do topo da subida surgiu um carro ,vindo bem na direção deles. Draco estremeceu e Gina virou com tudo o volante para direita , a segundos de colidir com o carro.

A área em volta da estrada era íngreme , e a uns 15 metros havia um bosque. Gina estava indo muito rápido para parar , apesar de ela procurar desesperadamente o freio. Onde ele estava , e por que diabos ela não conseguia encontrar ?

Seu pé continuava a encontrar o chão , e não o pedal. Gina parou de se concentrar no freio quando atingiram o bosque. Em vez disso ela tentava desviar das árvores grandes , rezando para que não batessem em nada.

Flashes de verde e marrom passavam. Draco estava apertando seu apoio de braço com tanta força que sua mão estava completamente branca , e estava apertando os dentes obviamente esperando bater em alguma coisa. Gina mesmo , se não estivesse dirigindo , estaria gritando à plenos pulmões.

De algum jeito , manter os olhos nas árvores mantinha sua voz de pular da garganta. Eles estavam indo tão rápido que era incrível que não tinha batido em nada. O carro pulava constantemente , e uma hora a cabeça de Gina bateu no teto. Quando eles iriam parar ?

Atrás deles , as sirenes desapareceram. Ou talvez o som das árvores e folhas batendo no carro tenham abafado o barulho. Mesmo assim Gina não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso agora.

Ela tinha que se preocupar em se manter viva.

E justo quando ela estava começando a acreditar , justo quando ela pensou que conseguiria escapar sã e salva , uma árvore enorme apareceu do nada. Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Ela não teve tempo de virar o volante , e não teve tempo de encontrar o freio. No próximo momento o carro já havia batido com um grande ' CRASHH ' na árvore. Gina foi com tudo para frente , mas algo a fez voltar para trás , um airbag saiu do volante e amorteceu a batida. Do lado dela , um airbag na frente de Draco também havia aparecido. Ela tinha batido mais o lado esquerdo contra árvore . O lado de Draco. O lado dela também não estava bem , mas estava bem melhor que o dele. A frente do carro deve tê-lo imprensado contra o banco , pois ele estava sentado normalmente , o airbag não teve muita utilidade no caso de Draco.

Gina começou a se sentir tonta no momento que a dor começou a fazer efeito em seu corpo. A frente do carro tinha batido fortemente em seus joelhos , e a saída do airbag quebrado o vidro de sua janela. Mas ela estava viva...e tonta.

"Ei , você tá be..." Gina virou a cabeça para olhar para Draco , sua voz tremendo. Mas quando ela o viu , sua voz entalou na garganta.

A cabeça dele estava pendendo para um lado , e sangue escorria pelo seu rosto.O coração de Gina mais uma vez foi parar na garganta.

_"Oh , Deus , que ele não esteja morto ! "_ Ela pensou , com medo de se mover , tremendo muito para se mover. _"Por favor , não esteja morto.."_

Não só estando triste com a possibilidade dele estar morto , mas como ela viveria consigo mesma se ele estivesse ?Foi ela que insistiu que pegassem o carro. E era ela quem estava dirigindo. Era tudo culpa dela. O que iria fazer ?

Gina não sabia se ele estava respirando ou não. O airbag cobria seu peito. Tudo que ela sabia é que havia uma chance que ele estivesse bem ,e ela tinha que tirá-lo dali. Ela o tiraria e eles correriam da polícia , pois levaria um tempo até que os policiais chegassem naquele local.

Gina empurrou sua porta. Estava emperrada no começo , mas depois de alguns empurrões ela conseguiu abri-la. Seus joelhos estavam imprensados dolorosamente entre o banco e a área embaixo do volante , o mesmo imprensado contra sua barriga. Lhe causava muita dor tentar tirar seus joelhos dali , então ela usou seus braços como alavancas para levantá-los. A dor era tão grande que seus olhos lacrimejaram. Mas Gina sabia que o que ela estava sentindo , Draco estaria sentindo dez vezes mais. Ou , pelo menos , se ele estivesse consciente.

Gina não conseguia andar. Então rapidamente curou suas pernas usando mágica , só o suficiente para que não doesse muito enquanto andasse. Elas ainda doíam terrivelmente , mas pelo menos agora Gina conseguia ir mancando até o lado do carro onde Draco estava.

Da frente do carro começou a sair fumaça. Gina estava começando a temer que o carro explodisse. Ela tinha que tirar Draco dali o mais rápido possível. Mas a porta dele não abria , não importava o quanto ela tentava , a porta não saia do lugar. Ela entendia , pois a frente do carro havia sido esmagada contra a árvore. Mas , se a dela havia aberto , por que não a dele também ?

Gina acabou usando mágica para abri-la , e finalmente teve acesso a Draco. Sangue estava escorrendo do lado direito do rosto dele , pingando em seu ombro e desaparecendo no preto de seus robes. O corpo de Gina começou a tremer , esperando que o sangue escorrendo era um sinal de que o coração dele ainda batia.

Ela afundou sua varinha no airbag , que estourou , não ficando assim no caminho. Então examinou a situação. Como ela poderia tirá-lo dali ?Ele estava imprensado entre a frente do carro e o banco , e Gina não conseguia nem enfiar sua mão entre o carro e ele , de tão apertado que estava. O quê ela iria fazer ?

Ela não sabia de nenhuma mágica que ajudaria. Gina só teve um ano de estudo dos trouxas , mas tinha a sensação de que mesmo se tivesse tido sete anos , ainda assim não teriam ensinado um feitiço para extrair uma pessoa das ferragens de um carro.

Segurando sua varinha entre os dentes , ela agarrou os ombros de Draco , e tentou puxá-lo para fora , mas tudo que aconteceu foi a cabeça dele ir de um lado para outro. Ela suspirou em frustração e o soltou , a mão que havia pego o ombro direito dele coberta de sangue.

_"Pense Gina , pense.."_ Ela comandou a si mesma. _"Você pode fazer isso . Tem que haver algum feitiço para tirá-lo daí. Pense."_

Barulhos a fizeram olhar em direção à colina. A polícia estava chegando , apesar de ela não conseguir vê-los . Logo eles os encontrariam e ela teria matado Draco em vão.

_"Ele tem que estar vivo"_ Ela pensou. _"Ele tem.."_

Ela tentou as pernas dele dessa vez , tentando puxá-las para fora. Demorou uns segundos , mas ela conseguiu tirar uma das pernas. Feliz pelo seu pequeno avanço , ela começou a puxar a outra. Nesse meio tempo , Draco ficou em uma posição ..estranha. Ele ainda estava sentado reto , mas suas pernas estavam para o lado . Gina teria rido se a situação não fosse tão grave.

Agora ela conseguia ouvir vozes. Os trouxas estavam chegando perto , ela não tinha muito tempo. E Gina puxou de novo , dessa vez mais forte. Se ele estivesse acordado teria sido com certeza doloroso , mas tudo que Gina pensava no momento era tirá-lo dali e fugir o mais rápido possível.

Com um puxão final , Draco caiu do carro , como se fosse um boneco de pano. Gina soltou um suspiro aliviado.

Sem hesitar , ela o levitou , e começou a correr entre o bosque , toda hora verificando se Draco continuava atrás dela , levitando ,de costas para o chão , e não batendo em nenhuma árvore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	6. Raiva

Gina correu o mais rápido que podia.

Ela havia percorrido uma pequena parte do bosque quando ouviu um estrondoso 'BBUUMM' , que a fez parar e olhar para trás . Devagar , ela olhou para cima e viu uma densa fumaça escura por entre as árvores.

O carro havia explodido.

Engolindo difícilmente , Gina ficou perplexa. Se ela tivesse esperado mais um pouco , ambos , Draco e ela , ainda estariam dentro ou próximo ao carro. Só sobraria pedaços deles espalhados pelo chão.

_"Eu espero que ninguém tenha se machucado.."_ Ela pensou. Dando um profundo suspiro , se forçou a continuar correndo.

Depois de uns dez minutos , Gina teve que parar. O cheiro de metal queimado já não mais enchia suas narinas , e ela deduziu que estava a uma boa distância da polícia. Caindo de joelhos , Gina tentava acalmar sua respiração.

Mas ela não podia descansar. Ela tinha que cuidar do ferimento de Draco antes que ele sangrasse até a morte.

Isso se ele já não estivesse morto.

Ela se virou e o desceu gentilmente até o chão com sua varinha. Tirando uma mecha de cabelo encharcado de sangue da testa dele , Gina tentou localizar o corte.

E ela o encontrou. Havia um enorme corte bem em cima da sobrancelha direita. Parecia que um pedaço de vidro o tinha cortado . _"Ele teve sorte que não pegou no olho.."_ Ela pensou. Gina agilmente proferiu um feitiço para fechar o corte. Ela havia se preparado para ir para a Escola Mágica de Medicina , antes de ter sido acusada do feitiço imperdoável , sabendo que o que ela queria ser era um certo tipo de doutora. Muito de seus últimos anos em Hogwarts haviam sido gastos lendo livros de Medicina Mágica em seu tempo livre , por isso ela sabia uma boa parte de feitiços que curavam certas doenças e dores.

Depois do corte ser fechado, Gina sentou-se grosseiramente no chão , aliviada. Draco ainda estava vivo e não mais sangrando. Com mais um movimento de sua varinha , o sangue sumiu do rosto , cabelo e roupas de Draco , e agora o máximo que parecia é que ele estava apenas dormindo.

Gina se levantou e mais uma vez levitou Draco. Ela começou a andar devagar pela floresta , ainda tentando esvairir o medo e pânico do acidente que haviam acabado de sofrer.

_"Nós tivemos sorte.."_ Ela pensou com um arrepio , então se forçou a pensar em outra coisa.

Gina podia imaginar como estava . Seu cabelo estava armado , e seu corpo encharcado de suor , fazendo seus robes grudarem na pele. E ainda por cima ela se sentia muito , mas muito suja.

O bosque não era tão grande , e logo Gina achou o final dele. Passavam carros de um lado para outro , e ela logo deduziu que era outra estrada. Olhando para os dois lados , viu que não havia nenhuma cidade à vista ,apenas carros. Ela havia deixado Draco no bosque ,mas próximo ao final do mesmo, crente de que chamariam atenção se alguém o visse simplesmente flutuando no ar. Mas enquanto ela continuava do lado da estrada , tentando pensar no que fazer , ela o ouviu dizer ;

" Weasley ?"

Draco estava acordado. Ela correu por entre as árvores do bosque e o encontrou tentando se sentar ,ao mesmo tempo que olhava em volta , procurando por ela. Quando seus olhos finalmente encontraram os de Gina , ele sorriu irônicamente.

"Ainda viva ?"

"Meu estado era muito melhor que o seu.." Ela respondeu , oferecendo sua mão para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé.

Ele ignorou a mão dela e ficou de pé por conta própria.

Irritada , Gina abaixou a mão. " Eu salvei sua vida Malfoy , você teria sangrado até a morte sem a minha ajuda."

"O quê , você acha que agora eu deveria estar agradecendo e beijando seus pés ! " Ele disse . " Se você não consegue se lembrar eu salvei a sua vida há 2 dias . Nós estamos quites agora."

Ele tinha razão .O que ela esperava ? Que ele a agradecesse ?

"E o que vamos fazer agora ?" Ele perguntou. "Logo o Ministério saberá o que aconteceu conosco e virão atrás de nós , os trouxas não conseguiram nos pegar , mas eles conseguirão. "

Gina deu de ombros. "Não sei. Eu não sei o que fazer.."

"Tsc.. não seja tão ' otimista ' Weasley. " Ele com certeza estava extasiado por ela não saber tomar nenhuma atitude. "A principal coisa que devemos fazer agora é me arranjar algo para comer , pois eu estou muito próximo de cometer canibalismo.."

Gina tentou não se sentir horrorizada pela expressão assassina que ele tinha no rosto.

Após um longo silêncio incômodo ,ela conseguiu falar ; "Nós... Nós d-devemos seguir a estrada até a cidade mais próxima , e então você pode conseguir alguma coisa pra comer.."

Draco não respondeu , mas a seguiu para fora do bosque.

"Pra qual lado ?" Ela perguntou , olhando da direita para esquerda.

Ele apontou para esquerda. Gina esperava que eles não voltassem para cidade da qual tinham acabado de fugir. Estavam andando há apenas alguns minutos quando Draco começou a reclamar.

"Eu não acredito que você me convenceu a entrar naquele carro. " Ele murmurou. "Eu devia estar com vontade de morrer."

"Cala a boca Malfoy." Gina disse irritada , nem se importando em olhar para ele ao falar. " Se a gente não tivesse pego o carro , agora estaríamos sentados em uma cadeia trouxa. "

"Pelo menos eu teria sido alimentado." Draco ralhou.

Irritada , Gina revirou os olhos e bem baixinho o imitou, dizendo com voz esganiçada ;

"Pelo menos eu teria sido alimentado , blé blé blé..."

"O quê ?"

"Nada."

" Você disse alguma coisa , eu ouvi. "

"Sim eu disse , mas eu não vou te contar. "

"ótimo , eu não queria saber ."

"O.K ."

"O.K ."

Gina mordeu o lábio para impedir que respondesse mais alguma coisa. Será que ela nunca se daria bem com Draco ? _"Com certeza não. "_ ela respondeu a si mesma._" Nós deveríamos nos fazer um favor e seguir por caminhos opostos._"

Mas a idéia de continuar seu caminho sozinha fez seu estômago pular . Ao mesmo tempo que Draco a tirava do sério , sua companhia era reconfortante. O pensamento de que uma outra pessoa estava quase na mesma situação que ela fazia as coisas parecerem mais fáceis. Não era beeem fácil.. mas poderia ter sido pior.

"Sabe de uma coisa Weasley..?"

"Eu sei de muitas coisas.."

"Você realmente precisa de um banho. "

Gina riu. "Obrigada por deduzir o que é o óbvio."

Ela olhou pelo ombro e continuou andando. " Eu não sou a única.. você também precisa de um." Ela disse , mas metade era mentira. O cabelo de Draco caía nos olhos , para a irritação dele. Mas mesmo assim parecia limpo e loiro como sempre foi, e seus robes eram tão escuros que era difícil dizer se estavam sujos ou não. O único vestígio de que talvez ele precisasse de um banho era uma mancha de sujeira que ele tinha na bochecha. Gina virou para frente e sorriu por perceber que aquela pele perfeita podia ficar suja.

"Eu sei exatamente do que eu preciso." Ele crispou.

"Bom pra você.."

Gina podia quase ouví-lo resmungar. Apesar de ele a ter irritado , ela conseguiu manter se tom de voz inalterado, e Draco estava irritado por não ter conseguido arrancar nenhuma reação dela. _" Como mamãe sempre dizia quando Fred e Jorge estavam me incomodando, "_ Ela pensou , e ouviu a voz de sua mãe em sua cabeça ; _" Apenas os ignore que eles logo pararão.."_

"Como pode você não estar com fome?" Draco perguntou , mudando o assunto.

"Eu tomei café da manhã naquele hotel.." Gina respondeu , rindo. "Eu estou muito bem , obrigada por perguntar."

"Eu não perguntei."

"Sim , perguntou. Você disse; 'Como pode você nã-' "

Gina parou de falar quando percebeu que um carro estava parando do lado dela. Ela e Draco pararam de andar , olhando o motorista com interesse.

Era um garoto por volta da idade deles , e ele estava sorrindo . "Oi , vocês precisam de uma corrida ?"

Corrida?

Aos olhares confusos que recebeu de ambos , o motorista reformulou; "Uma corrida entendem...carona...isso é , se vocês aceitarem carona de estranhos."

Gina olhou para Draco , os olhos cinza brilhando. Ela podia quase ouví-lo pensando; _"Carro de novo não...eu não entrarei nessa coisa novamente.."_

Só para irritá-lo , Gina voltou sua atenção para o garoto no carro. " Nós ADORARÍAMOS uma carona.." Ela disse sorrindo, abrindo a porta do carro e se sentando do lado do motorista.

Relutantemente , Draco abriu a porta do carro e se sentou no banco de trás. Gina podia senti-lo a encarando , mas ela se recusou a olhá-lo.

"Então..para onde vocês dois estão indo ?" O rapaz perguntou , enquanto voltava para a estrada. "Ah , a propósito ,meu nome é Kyle ."

Gina se apresentou , e como Draco continuou em silêncio absoluto ,ela o apresentou também. "Nós estamos indo para qualquer lugar." Gina explicou. "A próxima cidade já estaria bom. "

Kyle sorria calorosamente à Gina , tirando sempre seus olhos da estrada pra olhá-la. "Vocês não tem malas , então não podem ser andarilhos..Na minha opinião vocês estão fugindo , mas fugitivos normalmente também possuem malas.. Posso perguntar o que está havendo ?"

"Não , não pode." Draco disse calmamente do banco de trás.

Kyle riu , e Gina se percebeu rindo com ele. "Tudo bem , desculpe a curiosidade. é que eu não costumo dar carona para estranhos , mas quando eu vi esse cabelo vermelho eu tive que parar..alguma coisa me fez parar.."

Gina se sentiu ruborizar sem saber por quê. Draco soltou um alto "Hum..." , se fazendo notar.

"Me desculpe ," Kyle disse , olhando para Draco através do retrovisor. " mas vocês são...er...bem...vocês estão juntos ?"

A boca de Gina se abriu quando ela deduziu o que ele queria dizer por 'juntos' .

"NÃO !" Ela gritou , antes que pudesse se controlar. "Não mesmo.."

"É.." Draco concordou , rindo irônicamente. "Nós somos irmãos."

Ela se virou e olhou para ele , com olhos arregalados , mas não disse nada para contradizê-lo.

"Ah.." Kyle acreditou nele , mesmo sendo visível que Gina e Draco não tinham semelhança nenhuma um com o outro.

" Fugindo do seus pais ,eh ?"

Gina assentiu com a cabeça. Responderia qualquer coisa para ele calar a boca. "Sim.." ela disse, "Nós estamos fugindo de casa.."

"Eu não posso culpá-los.." Kyle disse , sorrindo para ela. "Meus pais são muito rígidos também..Mas eu nunca conseguiria fugir . E eu também não tenho nenhum irmão que pudesse me proteger.."

Gina quase riu alto. Draco , protegê-la ? _"Até parece..."_ Ela pensou , virando a cabeça para a janela ,rolando os olhos.

Kyle apontou para uma placa. "Ispwich é logo à frente..nós estaremos lá em 15 minutos.."

A carona parecia ir rápido. Kyle falando sem parar sobre sua vida , o que ele queria fazer na faculdade e quais seus hobbies eram. Gina não pode deixar de notar que ele estava flertando com ela o tempo todo, o que a fez pensar como alguém podia querer sua atenção com ela estando naquele estado - toda suja. Mas até que ela gostou , mesmo Kyle sendo magricelo e espinhudo, e por um momento esqueceu de que estava sendo caçada pelo Ministério e que a única pessoa de quem tinha companhia era Draco Malfoy.

Quando eles chegaram na cidade de Ispwich , Draco finalmente falou ;

"Apenas nos deixe no restaurante mais próximo."

Minutos depois , Kyle estacionou em frente a um restaurante italiano. Sem dizer uma palavra , Draco simplesmente saiu do carro , mas Gina permaneceu sentada. Ela se virou para agradecer Kyle quando de repente ele se inclinou e a beijou rápidamente nos lábios. Bem , a mira dele não foi certeira , e na verdade acabou beijando a área embaixo do nariz e um pouco do lábio superior de Gina. Quando ele se afastou , Gina sentiu a urgência de limpar com sua mão , mas se segurou por que não queria magoá-lo.

Ele sorriu para ela , como se achando que ela tivesse gostado . O que definitivamente ela não gostou.

"Obrigadapelacarona!" Gina disse correndo e saiu como um furacão do carro.

"Aqui está meu número !" Kyle disse , dando a ela um pedaço de papel. Ela pegou , evitando de olhar nos olhos dele. Sem contar que não tinha planos de ligar para ele nunca. Sem outra palavra ela deu a volta no carro e foi para onde Draco estava parado.

Kyle acelerou e foi embora , e Draco a ficou encarando. Gina estava muito ocupada limpando com a mão onde Kyle havia beijado , ao mesmo tempo que tinha pequenos chiliques , murmurando audíveis "BBLLeerrgghh..."e "AAArrgghh" , para notar Draco a encarando. Quando finalmente olhou para ele, encontrou seus olhos. "O quê ?" Ela perguntou irritada.

"Você faz amigos beeem rápido , não ?" Os olhos de Draco estavam incrívelmente escuros.

Ele havia visto o beijo. Gina sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha. Já havia sido embaraçoso ter passado por essa situação , e agora humilhante que Draco tenha presenciado.

" Não era você que estava reclamando de tanta fome ? " Ela disse , evitando olhar para ele.

Draco continuou a olhá-la por mais 1 ou 2 minutos sem dizer nada , antes de se virar e entrar no restaurante. Gina esperou do lado de fora , sentada na guia da calçada , vendo os carros passarem e... se sentindo péssima. Ela não conseguia explicar por que estava tão triste , apesar de ter vários motivos para estar. Todos de sua família estavam desapontados com ela , o Ministério e a polícia dos trouxas continuavam atrás dela , e Draco a irritaria o bastante com comentários sobre ela ter beijado um garoto que acabara de conhecer.

Mas de algum jeito não era por nenhum desses motivos. Ela apenas se sentia depressiva sem razão nenhuma.

Momentos depois Draco saiu do restaurante segurando uma enorme travessa de spaguetti. Se Gina estivesse de bom humor teria rido da cena.

"Como você pegou isso ?" Ela perguntou , se levantando da guia.

"Eu distraí os cozinheiros e roubei.. " Ele disse , evitando os olhos dela. "Vamos para algum lugar onde eu possa comer."

Eles acharam um pequeno parque com mesas de piquinique. Se sentaram em uma , um sentado de frente para o outro. Gina assistiu Draco enquanto ele comia , espantada com sua habilidade de não se sujar com o molho do spaguetti. Ela nunca havia conseguido essa proezasempre ficava com a cara lambuzada de molho. Gina se lembrou de seus irmãos sempre fazendo piadas por ela conseguir sujar até a testa com molho de tomate, e junto com essas lembranças veio a saudade. Será que um dia ela comeria com sua família novamente ?

Draco comeu a travessa inteira sem nem ao menos oferecer um fio de macarrão pra Gina. Porém ela não ligou , pois não estava com fome. Depois , continuaram sentados , sem se falar , ambos perdidos em pensamento. Foi Draco quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Nós vamos ficar sentados aqui o dia todo ?"

Gina o olhou e balançou a cabeça. "Não.."

A verdade era que Gina tinha que começar a pensar em meios de limpar seu nome. Ela havia ficado tão absorvida nos problemas que tiveram que esqueceu completamente do motivo principal de ter fugido. Quando chegasse em Londres , ela esperava já ter encontrado um meio de provar sua inocência.

"Pra mim chega de carros. " Draco disse enquanto saiam do parque. "De agora em diante nós iremos andando."

" Olha Malfoy , eu não acho que você teria dirigido melhor do que eu , então é melhor você calar a boc-"

"Eu NÃO estava falando disso. Só que eu acho que se eu pegar carona com outro trouxa vou acabar vomitando. "

Gina concordadria com Draco se todos os trouxas fossem iguais à Kyle , mas sabia que não eram. Sem saber por quê , ela se ofendeu com o comentário dele , e o agarrou pelo braço . Draco parou de andar e olhou pra ela ,com uma das sombrancelhas levantada.

Gina , após ver a expressão do rosto dele , o soltou. "Você é uma pessoa horrível Malfoy.." Ela disse com voz amargurada.

Por um minuto o que Gina disse pareceu fazer efeito em Draco. Mas depois ele riu e deu de ombros. "Sim , eu sou. Mas é essa pessoa horrível que está mantendo você longe de Azkaban."

"Eu posso fazer isso sem sua ajuda ! "Ela insistiu , furiosa. "A única hora em que eu precisei da sua ajuda foi depois do ônibus afundar. Depois disso EU é que venho te salvando. Quando os trouxas estavam na porta do quarto daquele hotel , dirigindo o carro , impedindo você de sangrar até a morte.."

O sorriso irônico se evaporou do rosto de Draco , só restando o ódio. "Vamos recapitular por um minuto , O.k ?Se eu não tivesse tirado VOCÊ da água eu não teria que ter roubado aquele quarto de hotel ,assim evitando aquele incidente. A polícia trouxa E o Ministério não estariam atrás de mim por que não me considerariam um cúmplice. Eu não haveria de estar naquele carro se VOCÊ tivesse morrido afogada , e mais , eu não teria quase morrido por ter batido em uma árvore.Tudo isso foi culpa sua. Então é mais do que justo que agora é VOCÊ que tenha que limpar a sujeira. Você fala como se esperasse que eu te agradecesse , quando VOCÊ é a responsável por tudo que aconteceu ."

Fumaça saia da cabeça de Gina , enquanto ela tentava pensar em algo a dizer. "Eu não sou responsável por tudo." Ela disse finalmente. " Pois em primeiro lugar , se SEU pai não tivesse me acusado injustamente , não haveria o por quê de eu estar naquele ônibus! "

"Verdade.." Draco concordou , rindo. "Mas meu pai não está aqui agora , está ? Pois então acho que vou continuar pondo a culpa em você. "

"O QUÊ ? "Ela gritou. Aquilo não fazia sentido.

Draco apenas sorriu. "Você fica idêntica ao seu irmão quando está brava."

Gina sentiu uma vontade imensa de socar a cara de Draco , mas se afastou dele antes que o fizesse. Ela não gostava de bater nas pessoas. Uma vez , ela deu um tamanho soco no nariz de Fred que o fez perder o equilíbrio , batendo a cabeça na quina da mesa. Ele acabou com uma contusão e um nariz quebrado. Gina se sentiu horrível , e jurou não bater mais em ninguém novamente. Mas Draco com certeza estava pedindo que Gina quebrasse sua promessa.

Draco estava mal humorado. Não era tanto com Gina , e sim com o que aquele trouxa chamado Kyle havia feito que o tinha deixado irritado. E ele não sabia por quê. Uma parte dele dizia que era porque Kyle havia flertado com Gina , mas por que isso o incomodaria ? Ele não se importava com Gina.. Qualquer idiota podia flertar com ela. Mas bem lá no fundo ele sabia que essa era a razão. Draco não gostava da sensação de que outra pessoa teve por um momento toda a atenção dela.

_"E daí ?"_ Ele pensou furioso , com raiva de si mesmo. _"Ela é uma Weasley. Eu não ligo pra nada que tenha a ver com ela. Aquele imbecil pode até casar com ela que pra mim não vai fazer a menor diferença. "_

Gina andava em silêncio , mas dava pra ver que estava emburrada. Draco havia brigado com ela , atirando nela todas as suas frustrações. Ele sentiu uma pontada de culpa , mas ignorou. Ele não se sentiria culpado por tê-la deixado triste.

Mais uma vez Gina liderava o caminho pela cidade , seu pés batendo pesadamente no chão a cada passo que dava , para mostrar que estava furiosa. Ela ouviu Draco rindo , mas o ignorou.

"Você tem alguma idéia pra onde estamos indo ? " Ele perguntou.

"Não .." Gina murmurou. Então parou e se virou para ele . "Sabe de uma coisa ?"

Draco cruzou os braços , dando aparência de estar entediado. "O quê...?"

"Nós não nos damos bem ."

"Nãoooo?Oh , que surpresa.. e eu que pensava que éramos melhores amigos.."

Gina ignorou e continuou ; "Talvez fosse melhor se cada um seguisse por um caminho. "

Ele não esperava que ela dissesse isso. Draco estava acostumado em ter garotas precisando dele, dependendo dele para se sentirem seguras. A última coisa que ele esperava era que ela sugerisse que se separassem. Ele deve ter deixado transparecer sua surpresa , pois a expressão de raiva de Gina foi suavizando.

" Olha , Malfoy..eu não pensei que..." Ela desistiu , olhando pra baixo.

"Você nunca pensa. " Ele disse ríspidamente , irritado consigo mesmo por ter deixado suas emoções transparecerem. "Eu concordo . Se eu passasse mais um minuto perto de você acabaria te estrangulando. Então... passar bem. "

Antes de se virar e seguir por outro caminho , Draco viu dor nos olhos dela. Isso quase o parou...quase. Mas ele estava determinado a seguir , esperando que a cada passo que desse o fizesse esquecer de como estava começando a se importar com Gina.

Draco meio que esperava que ela corresse atrás dele , dizendo que não queria se separar , que queria continuar seu caminho com ele.

Mas Gina não correu atrás dele.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx


	7. A volta dos que não foram

Gina continuou parada na calçada por um longo tempo. Pessoas esbarravam nela , ignorando sua presença. Ela tinha certeza que parecia estúpida , ali para com seus braços cruzados , e olhando ao longe a esquina onde Draco havia sumido.

Ele a havia deixado. Gina não tinha certeza do que a havia possuído para sugerir que eles seguissem por caminhos opostos , e apesar de tudo ela não queria ter dito. Mas é que ela havia ficado com tanta raiva dele que as palavras apenas haviam saído de sua boca antes mesmo que ela pudesse pensar. E quando ela tentou pegá-las de volta , Draco já havia concordado e ido embora.

_"O que é que eu vou fazer agora?"_ Ela pensou.

Então ela se sentiu brava consigo mesma por estar agindo como uma criança. Ela não tinha 2 anos de idadeela podia fazer isso sem Draco. E não era como ele a tivesse ajudado muito..ele foi apenas uma companhia estressante. Gina respirou fundo e começou a andar no caminho oposto ao de Draco.

_"Pense."_ Ela ordenou a si mesma. A melhor maneira de encontrar idéias era achar uma livraria Bruxa e começar a fazer pesquisa das maneiras que poderia usar para limpar seu nome.

Gina cruzou os braços na altura do peito e abaixou a cabeça, não querendo que ninguém a reconhecesse. Havia uma sensação de insegurança dentro dela , e ela sabia que era porque agora estava sozinha. Deus , por que ela não se sentia segura quando Draco não estava por perto ? Ele não a havia mantido segura !Ele apenas havia estado lá.

_"Eu sou uma idiota,"_ Ela pensou. _"Eu não devia ter dito nada , devia ter ficado com minha boca fechada. Eu...eu não queria me separar.."_

Mas parte era culpa de Draco. Ele a tinha feito ficar tão brava !Só de pensar o sangue de Gina fervia.

"Miseráveis adoram companhia.." ela murmurou. "Essa é a única razão pela qual eu queria ele aqui.."

"GINA !"

De princípio , o coração de Gina foi para na garganta , pensando que era Draco. Mas antes mesmo que se virasse para ver , sabia que não era ele. Ele não a chamaria pelo seu primeiro nome. E a voz de Draco também não era esganiçada .

Gina olhou para sua esquerda e quase pulou. Estacionando o carro do lado dela estava kyle. Ele ainda não havia deixado a cidade ?

"Oi !" Ele disse . Gina sentiu que seria falta de educação ignorá-lo e continuar andando , então parou.

"Kyle..." Ela disse , mantendo sua voz neutra. "Eu pensei que você tinha ido pra casa."

"Bem , eu fui.." ele disse rápidamente. "Mas não consegui tirar você da cabeça. Eu comecei a ir pra casa , mas tudo que conseguia pensar era no nosso beijo..."

_" NOSSO BEIJO!"_ Uma vozinha gritou na cabeça de Gina .

"...então eu voltei e estou tão feliz que encontrei você ! Cadê o Draco?"

"Ele ...hã..." Ela desistiu. "Ele foi no banheiro em uma loja ali atrás." Mentiu.

"Ah...Por que você não senta aqui no carro e espera ele comigo ?"

Essa era a última coisa no mundo que Gina queria fazer . Então forçou um sorriso . " Obrigada , mas eu prefiro andar. Preciso espreguiçar minhas pernas sabe.."

"AAAhhhhh... vamos...apenas por alguns minutos !Tem uma coisa que eu queria te dizer e eu não gostaria de falar através da janela do carro."

A parte inteligente de Gina hesitou. Ela não queria ouvir nada do que ele tivesse pra dizer. Afinal , ele era parte da razão pela qual Gina não estava mais com Draco . E se ela ficasse por muito tempo , Kyle iria perceber que Draco na verdade não estava em banheiro algum.

"Apenas por 1 ou 2 minutos.." ela disse , enquanto abria a porta do carro." Eu prometi à Draco que o encontraria na frente da loja."

Kyle assentiu. "Sem problema ."

Gina estava quase fechando a porta do carro quando Kyle de repente pressionou o pé no acelerador e o carro foi para frente.

Gina se engasgou , paralisada. Mas quando o carro começou a descer pela rua , ela percebeu o grande erro que havia cometido.

"KYLE!" Ela gritou , segurando o apoio de braço . " O que diabos você tá fazendo !"

"Apenas dando uma volta.." ele disse calmamente , Gina percebeu que eles estavam indo em alta velocidade pelo jeito que passavam facilmente pelos carros , como se fosse algo normal.

Gina soltou um gemido e olhou pelo vidro. Eles estavam se aproximando de um semáforo. Ótimo , ela poderia pular para fora quando eles parassem e...

Sem avisar , Kyle virou com tudo o volante , fazendo o carro dar meia volta. Gina gritou , e bateu contra a porta. Quando entrara no carro , ela não se importara de por o cinto de segurança , pois não queria se sentir mais presa a Kyle. E agora , sem o cinto , ela chaqualhava tanto que parecia uma marionete.

Kyle havia mudado as direções e agora estava indo para o lado oposto da rua. Agora eles estavam indo na direção em que tinham vindo. A direção em que Draco foi.

"Eu não gosto de semáforos fechados.." ele disse , olhando para ela. "E você ?"

"Você...vai.. nos..MATAR !" Gina gritou , a medida em que a velocidade ia aumentando e aumentando. De repente o 'bom humor' de Kyle sumiu. Ele parecia louco.

"Você não está se divertindo?"

Gina apenas continuou olhando para ele , respirando forte.

E então ele ficou bravo . " Você não ia me ligar , ia?" Ele disse , seu tom de voz fazendo Gina pular . Quando ela não respondeu, ele berrou ; " IA ?"

Foi então que Gina percebeu que havia algo muito errado na cabeça de Kyle. Um parafuso a menos ..ou talvez trinta parafusos a menos.

"E-eu ia..." mentiu. "É-é claro que eu ia te ligar Kyle e.."

"Eu dei CARONA a você e seu irmão e você nem ao menos queria me LIGAR ! " Ele disse , sem ouvir uma palavra do que Gina havia dito. "Era o MÍNIMO que você podia fazer Gina ! Eu gostei tanto de você e você não ia me ligar. Você nunca mais ia querer me ver , não é ?"

O coração de Gina batia devagar. Ela conseguia senti-lo na garganta. O medo que ela sentia agora era tão terrível que se igualava ao medo que ela sentiu quando o cela bus estava afundando. E então se lembrou. Ela tinha sua varinha ! Podia usá-la para desligar o motor do carro ! _"Ai , como pude esquecer ?"_ Ela pensou , pondo a mão no bolso para pegar sua varinha . _"Como sou idiota ! Eu devia ter feito isso no momento em que ele começou a dirigir !"_

Kyle mantinha seus olhos na rua , sua mandíbula pressionada. Ele não havia notado que Gina havia pego a varinha. Sua mente procurava por um feitiço perfeito. Ela não podia estupefá-lo , porque não haveria ninguém pra dirigir. Tinha que fazer algo com o carro sem que nada explodisse. Finalmente ela optou por um feitiço de tranca no volante , que iria fazer com que kyle parasse , caso contrario eles bateriam.

Gina levantou sua varinha e abriu a boca para proferir as palavras.

E do nada , Kyle pegou a varinha da mão dela. Ele nem ao menos tirou os olhos da rua , e começou a abaixar o vidro da janela. Gina o ficou olhando em estado de choque , petrificada demais para fazer algo , enquanto ela o via jogar sua varinha pela janela , e com ela a esperança de Gina de escapar.

Ela se virou para trás para ver onde havia caído. A varinha havia rolado para o meio da rua , e Gina rezou para que nenhum carro passasse por cima. Deus , por que ela não havia sido rápida o bastante para pegar sua varinha de volta ? Por que ela sempre paralisava quando na verdade precisava reagir ?

Ela olhou pela janela do lado de Kyle , esperando que ela talvez pudesse gritar por socorro. E , para seu imenso alívio , Gina viu o familiar cabelo platinado de Draco. O vidro da janela ainda estava abaixado. Gina nem ao menos pensou ela se deitou por cima de Kyle e pôs a cabeça para fora da janela, enquanto Kyle gritava e xingava.

"DRACO !" Ela gritou , perdendo a cabeça completamente e o chamando pelo primeiro nome. "DRACO !SOCORR.." Kyle a pegou pelo cabelo e a puxou para dentro . A força foi tão grande que ela caiu novamente em seu assento , sua cabeça batendo fortemente no vidro da janela oposta a qual ela gritara por Draco. Gina ficou sentada , tonta , tentando recuperar o fôlego.

E então se virou para ver se Draco a havia visto . Umas pessoas olhavam o carro em surpresa , mas ninguém parecia fazer algo em sua ajuda. Seus olhos continuaram procurando , mas ela não o avistou. Draco havia desaparecido no meio da multidão , e não havia ninguém vindo atrás dela.

Pânico se espalhou pelo seu corpo , a fazendo paralisar de novo . Ela havia mesmo pensado que Draco correria atrás do carro ?Ele provavelmente nem ligaria , pois estavam quites Ambos haviam salvo um a vida do outro. Ele não devia nada a ela. E do seu lado , Kyle começou a acelerar de novo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco ouviu Gina chamar por ele. Ele só havia conseguido ver umas mechas do cabelo dela antes que sumisse para dentro do carro , e então , viu Kyle dirigindo. Imediatamente ele se sentiu irritado Gina preferia passar o tempo com um trouxa ao invés dele ?Mas então , quem poderia culpá-la ? Não havia sido exatamente bom passar o tempo com ela também... havia ?

Ele ficou olhando o carro descer em alta velocidade a rua. A voz dela ecoava em sua cabeça _"Draco ! Socorro !"_ . "Socorro?" ele murmurou.

E então ele viu a varinha dela na rua.

Draco não tinha certeza de como ele poderia saber que era a dela , já que estava tão longe. Mas sabia que era uma varinha . E , apontando sua própria varinha sussurrou : "Accio Varinha! " , mantendo sua varinha meio que escondida. A varinha veio parar na mão dele. Pessoas o olhavam curiosamente , mas Draco as ignorou.

_"Ela precisa de ajuda."_ Ele pensou , mais uma vez olhando na direção na qual o carro havia ido .Havia virado a esquina e sumido.

Mas o que ele deveria fazer ? Deveria ir ajudá-la ? Ele não precisava fazer isso. Afinal de contas , Gina não era problema dele. Não importava nada. Eles estavam quitesele não devia absolutamente nada a ela.

Mas mesmo assim Draco se encontrou correndo pela calçada. _"Eu nunca conseguirei alcançar o maldito carro."_ Ele pensou _" Está indo muito rápido!"_ Mas ele não parou de correr.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

Gina não havia percebido que estava chorando até que as lágrimas haviam começado a descer pelo seu rosto. Ela as limpou e tentou pensar. Kyle estava louco isso era óbvio. Ele finalmente havia parado de gritar que ela não gostava dele , ou de como ela o tinha deixado e que nunca mais queria vê-lo (como se eles se conhecessem a anos ) . Agora ele apenas murmurava para si mesmo.

Chegaram a outro semáforo , mas dessa vez Kyle não deu a volta. Ele parou o carro e continuou a resmungar.

Gina não hesitou. Agarrou a porta e tentou abri-la.

Mas a porta não abriu.

Ela empurrou de novo com a força de seu corpo inteiro contra a porta. "ABRE !" Ela gritou , mais lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto.

Kyle se virou para ela e novamente a agarrou pelos cabelos , e a puxou para trás. Gina parou e tentou fazê-lo soltar , gritando.

" Você pensa que eu sou estúpido Gina ?" Ele disse rispidamente , ignorando a unhas dela fincadas na mão em que ele a estava segurando . " Eu pus a trava de segurança pra você não conseguir abrir a porta por dentro...heheh.."

"Me solta !" Ela disse , odiando o jeito infantil com o qual tinha falado . Mas Gina não podia fazer nada estava aterrorizada .Estava nas mãos de Kyle , e ele podia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Sem sua varinha , Gina nada poderia fazer.

Kyle riu maliciosamente enquanto empurrou a cabeça de Gina para frente , antes de soltar seu cabelo. Isso fez com que sua testa batesse no vidro , o que com certeza deve ter doido.

Gina cobriu a testa com a mão e fechou os olhos , tentando fazer com que as lágrimas parassem de escorrer.

E então ela pode sentir a porta abrir.

Gina abriu os olhos e tudo que viu foi Draco.. Ele se abaixou e a agarrou pelos braços , a puxando para fora. Gina , aliviada , agarrou a frente dos robes dele e começou a se levantar.

Kyle se inclinou e a agarrou pelo colarinho de seu robe. Ele puxou tão forte que Gina teve que soltar de Draco e agarrar o colarinho de seu robe para tentar alargar um pouco para que conseguisse respirar.

A luz ficou verde. Carros começaram a buzinar já que Kyle não se movia. Ninguém parecia se importar que alguém estava sendo praticamente estrangulado naquele exato momento.

Draco soltou os braços de Gina e tentou tirar as mãos de Kyle do robe dela. Mas ele segurava forte e não soltava.

Gina dava pequenos gemidos a medida em que ia ficando sem ar. Draco soltou de Kyle ,pegou sua varinha e apontou ao garoto , dizendo;

"Scorchrio !"

Kyle colapsou e a soltou. Ele se encostou em seu assento e olhou para as mãos , sua pele ficando cinza perante seus olhos.

Gina tossia ao mesmo tempo em que chorava , enquanto Draco a tirava do carro. Ele pôs seu braço em volta dela para mantê-la de pé , e correram pela calçada , para longe do carro e de Kyle. Mesmo a garganta de Gina ainda doendo e seu coro cabeludo ainda dolorido , ela não pode deixar de notar o quanto era reconfortante o braço de Draco firmemente em volta de seus ombros.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX


	8. Encurralados

Gina e Draco foram em direção a uma livraria um quarteirão de onde havia ficado kyle. Gina ainda tentava regularizar sua respiração , a dor em sua garganta a fazendo tossir e piorar as coisas.

Quando entraram , foram direto para um corredor vazio , e Draco tirou seu braço de Gina . O coração dela começava a voltar ao normal, e agora podia olha-lo com calma.

Draco a olhava com uma expressão que se aproximava de preocupação , mas quando Gina olhou diretamente nos olhos dele , logo o sorriso irônico que ele sempre usava começou a surgir em seu rosto.

"Não consegue ficar vinte minutos longe de problemas , hein , Weasley ?"

Gina deu de ombros , muito aliviada para tomar isso como uma ofensa. "Eu...não ..não sabia.." ela conseguiu dizer , enquanto colocava um braço na prateleira e apoiava a cabeça nele , sua outra mão sobre seu peito. Ela fechou os olhos e engoliu. "Desculpa.. Eu não sabia que ele iria fazer aquilo.."

Houve silêncio depois disso , e Draco limpou a garganta com um "Hukhum.." "Eu só estava brincando Weasley.." ele conseguiu dizer.

Mas Gina não disse nada. Draco não esperava que ela fosse ficar tão fragilizada. Ela havia escapado de um ônibus que estava afundando , de um acidente de carro , mas estava apavorada só porque um cara a havia assediado ?

"Nossa , Weasley.. precisa ficar tão apavorada desse jeito ?Não foi grande coisa e.."

Gina nem ao menos olhou pra ele. Ele não estava preocupado com ela..apenas entediado. "Draco," ela disse, fechando os olhos de raiva por tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome. "Por que você é tão cruel?"

Draco piscou , sem ter certeza de como responder. Gina havia aberto os olhos , levantado a cabeça e agora o olhava . Draco viu raiva brilhar nos olhos de Gina , e ficou irritado com si mesmo por tê-la feito ficar brava de novo.

"Você não tem idéia do que eu venho passando nessas últimas semanas , " Disse com raiva também na voz. " Não faz a mínima idéia. Eu vi um homem ser torturado e fui culpada por isso , vi minha família e aqueles que amo se afastarem de mim por se sentirem envergonhados e magoados , estava presa num ônibus que afundou , bati em uma árvore indo a 120km/h , e quase morri de medo por causa de um maluco que me fez entrar em seu carro. E tudo o que você consegue pensar é o quão patética eu estou sendo agora. Bem , sabe de uma coisa ?" Draco a encarava , seu rosto inexpressivo, enquanto as lágrimas enchiam os olhos dela. _"Não chore !"_ Ela disse a si mesma. _" Não chore na frente dele !"_

"Eu estou cansada de tudo isso !" Ela disse , enquanto lutava para conter as lágrimas. "Eu não agüento mais , eu não tenho idéia de como vou provar minha inocência , ou de como vou ficar fora da vista do Ministério para conseguir fazer isso . Ou até se vou viver o bastante para conseguir ao menos escapar. Neste exato momento tudo o que consigo pensar é; por que se importar ? Por que estou me dando o trabalho de tentar ?"

Gina podia continuar por horas , mas quando a primeira lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto , sua garganta fechou . Ela abaixou a cabeça e foi em direção ao banheiro , bem consciente de que os olhos de Draco estavam nela enquanto andava apressadamente.

Draco não se mexeu . Ele já não achava mais que ela era patética. Pelo contrário ,já sentia o que se pode chamar de admiração. Agora ele entendia o porque ela parecia tão traumatizada; Todos os eventos pelos quais Gina havia passado desde quando foi acusada , haviam se acumulado e agora ela não conseguia suportá-los. Se Draco não tivesse cuidado com o que fizesse ou dissesse , Gina poderia acabar até se jogando de uma ponte. Uma pessoa podia suportar bastante. Mas somente uma pessoa com grande força de vontade podia agüentar o que Gina vinha agüentando.

O Rolo todo com Kyle havia sido a gota d'água . Mais uma vez Draco sentiu vontade de explodir a cabeça do garoto espinhudo. Dessa vez pelo que ele havia feito com Gina , não por que Draco apenas achava divertida a idéia de espalhar os miolos de Kyle.

Não era justo que Gina tinha que passar por tanta coisa quando nem ao menos merecia. Não era justo que ela não podia pensar em sua família sem se lembrar o quão decepcionados com ela eles estavam no momento. Afinal , fugir só comprova a culpa das pessoas.

_"O que eu estou fazendo !'"_ Draco pensou de repente. _" Estou com pena de Gina...Weasley ! Por que eu deveria estar sentindo pena dela ? Ela não é problema meu.."_

Mas ela era problema seu. Se não fosse , ele não teria corrido atrás do carro de kyle para tira-la de lá. Teria virado a cabeça e seguido por outro caminho.

Mesmo odiando admitir , Draco estava começando a sentir alguma coisa por Gina.

Vinte minutos depois , Gina retornou do banheiro. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos , seu cabelo desarrumado , e suas bochechas úmidas por causa das lágrimas. Mas Draco achou que ela estava linda como sempre.

"Toma.." Ele disse calmamente , dando a ela sua varinha. Gina a pegou devagar , e depois olhou nos olhos dele um segundo antes de olhar para baixo novamente.

"Aonde você a pegou ?" Sua voz era fânha , pois seu nariz estava entupido .

"Na rua."

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e murmurou um rápido "Obrigada".

Eles saíram da livraria e andaram devagar pela calçada. O sol estava começando a se pôr , lançando sombras pela rua.

Draco não tinha certeza do que dizer a ela. Ele não queria correr o risco de abrir a boca e dizer algo errado. Não podia simplesmente começar a ser bom com ela. Não , isso iria contra seus princípios. Pensando , passou a mão pelo cabelo.

" No que você está pensando ?" Gina perguntou.

" O que faz você pensar que eu estava pensando em alguma coisa ?

" O jeito que você olha e fica passando a mão pelo cabelo .." Ela disse ,o olhando com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. " Rony faz isso o tempo todo quando tem que explicar à mamãe como uma garrafa vazia de Whiskey foi parar embaixo de sua cama."

Draco estava entre sorrir por imaginar a cena , ou ficar aterrorizado por ter as mesmas ações que Rony Weasley tinha. Então optou por manter seu rosto inexpressivo.

Eles andaram em silêncio por mais uns dois minutos.

"Ahn... eu acho que não te agradeci." Gina disse.

"Me agradecer ?"

"É.. por ter me ajudado a sair do carro.." Ela respondeu.

Quando Draco a olhou , e viu que Gina continuava a olhar para seus sapatos. "Significou muito..pra mim.."

"Não espere que eu faça aquilo todo dia." Ele disse bruscamente , e mentalmente se chutando por ter sido tão frio. Draco ficou ali , esperando por uma resposta dela , e quando nada veio , ela a olhou , e viu que Gina sorria docemente .

"O que fazemos agora ?" Ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Eu pensei que você queria limpar seu nome."

"E eu quero. Mas não sei como."

"A única maneira é se meu pai confessar. "

Gina parou de andar e olhou para ele. "Por que você mesmo não diz às pessoas que eu sou inocente ?"

Draco riu. " Bem , porque agora eu sou considerado culpado tanto quanto você. Sem mencionar que meu pai iria negar e as pessoas acreditariam nele."

"Você...você acha que pode convencê-lo a dizer a verdade ?" Gina perguntou , medindo as palavras.

"Não."

Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu com a cabeça. "Então eu o convencerei. "

"Huh !"

"Eu falarei com ele. Me leve até sua casa que eu tentarei por algum senso nele."

"Ele iria... bem , vamos dizer que ele não seria a pessoa a contactar o Ministério se você aparecesse em nossa casa."

"O que você quer dizer com isso ?"

" Gina , ele é um comensal da morte." Draco só percebeu que a havia chamado pelo primeiro nome quando a palavra saiu de sua boca. Ele ignorou e continuou. " Ele terá o Lorde das Trevas para negociar com você."

Gina parecia estar perdida em pensamentos. " Mas.. isso seria estupidez." Ela disse por fim , olhando para Draco. " Como ele explicaria ao Ministério se eu fosse encontrada morta na casa dele ?"

" O Lorde das Trevas não iria te matar.." Draco disse, se sentindo irritado por ela não entender. " Ele provavelmente te torturaria e então meu pai chamaria o Ministério . Diria que você foi lá e ele os chamou assim que viu você. E , vamos encarar , todos acreditariam nele. Você é uma fugitiva Weasley. Isso só faz você parecer mais culpada do que inocente , acredite."

Gina fechou os olhos . " É tão complicado... Eu nunca irei limpar meu nome. Não importa o que eu fizer , serei capturada pelo Ministério e mandada direto para Azkaban..."

Draco pensou que ela iria começar a chorar de novo , mas Gina apenas ficou ali , de olhos fechados . Quando ela finalmente os abriu , eles pareciam mais claros e determinados do que antes.

"Eu vou conseguir." Ela concluiu. " Eu sei que vou pensar em alguma coisa. Mas por enquanto , por que você não nos acha um quarto ?"

Draco deu de ombros e olhou pela rua. Havia menos pessoas nas calçadas , já que agora estava escuro. Mas carros ainda continuavam a passar. " Pela as minhas contas agora é a sua vez de nos encontrar um quarto de hotel."

" Nesse caso , eu acho que iremos dormir na floresta. Me desculpa Draco , só que eu não sou tão talentosa quanto você quando se trata de roubar coisas como quartos."

Ele a ficou olhando , e percebeu que Gina estava 'tirando' uma com ele. Ela não estava rindo , mas seus olhos tinham um brilho de provocação. O rosto de Draco se abriu em um sorriso irônico ; " Um dos benefícios de ter sido da Sonserina., eu acho. "

" O _único_ benefício , eu posso acrescentar. " Gina disse . " E mesmo assim não é um muito bom , Draco. "

"E desde quando nos tratamos em termos de primeiro nome ?" Ele perguntou , cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha.

Mesmo na iluminação fraca de um poste , Draco viu Gina ruborizar. "Eu apenas pensei que se nós vamos fazer isso juntos , deveríamos nos chamar pelo primeiro nome. "

Gina esperava que ele risse em sua cara. Mas em vez disso nos lábios de Draco ainda continuavam aquele sorriso.

" Tá bem , se eu chamar você de Gina , você nos arruma um quarto ?

"Não."

Ele revirou os olhos e passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo.

"Tsc... tá , eu arrumo. Mas para isso precisamos achar um hotel primeiro. Vamos. "

Eles andaram por horas , e nenhum hotel que encontravam tinha uma quarto vago. Por volta de meia-noite , quando Gina estava bem próxima de sugerir que eles dormissem na floresta mesmo , eles encontraram um pequeno motel (N/T motel no estilo dos EUA gente , aqueles que até famílias dormem quando estão viajando , tá?) que tinha um quarto disponível.

O motel era tão horrível que eles estavam convencidos de que ninguém tentaria entrar no quarto , então nem se preocuparam em por um feitiço de tranca na porta. Haviam duas camas , muito para o alívio de Gina . Mas quando ela tirou os sapatos , deitou e se cobriu com o cobertor , pôde sentir o cheiro de mofo no travesseiro . O colchão era tão mole e fino que ela quase afundou no chão , e as cobertas eram tão ásperas que a incomodavam. Mas tirando tudo isso , Gina caiu no sono instantaneamente.

Na manhã seguinte , acordou com seu estômago roncando. Se sentando , viu que a cama de Draco estava vazia , e logo ouviu o barulho do chuveiro que vinha do banheiro.

Luz do sol entrava pelas janelas embaçadas , revelando bem o lugar onde tinham dormido. Gina esperava impacientemente que Draco saísse logo para então poder tomar seu primeiro banho em três dias.

Dez minutos depois , Draco finalmente saiu , apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura. Gina sentiu suas bochechas ficando vermelhas a medida que ela tentava tirar os seus olhos do peito dele , que brilhava com gostas de água. Pôde sentir o sorriso irônico dele sobre ela , e se apressou em passar por ele e entrar no banheiro.

"A água é instável .." Ele disse quando ela passou.

Gina parou no batente da porta e olhou para trás , forçando seus olhos a ficarem no rosto dele e não no seu peito . "O quê ?"

"Vai do quente para o frio a cada dois segundos." Ele disse . "Só te avisando."

Ela murmurou um "obrigada" , apesar de não ligar muito , pois estava tão suja que qualquer água serviria. O banheiro era pequeno , e o Box apertado e rústico . Gina abriu a torneira e enfiou a mão embaixo da água , vendo que Draco tinha razão ia do gelado ao pelando em questão de segundos.

Gina tirou a roupa e entrou. Ficou pulando dentro e fora do chuveiro , pois apesar de poder suportar o gelado , o quente parecia água fervida , e ela não agüentava ficar mais de meio segundo. Mesmo assim , quando terminou , sentiu-se muito , mas muito melhor. Vestiu seu robe de novo e saiu do banheiro. Draco , já vestido , estava deitado na cama assistindo TV , rindo.

" O que é tão engraçado ?" Ela perguntou se sentando na ponta da cama dele e olhando para tela. A imagem era horrível , mal conseguia se ver o que estava passando.

"Nada." Disse , e quando Gina se virou para olhá-lo , completou ; "O quê ? Eu não posso sorrir sem motivo ?"

"Isso não é um sorriso." Gina disse , olhando nos olhos dele. " Isso é mais uma expressão de 'aaff , como essa coisa é ridícula' do que um sorriso."

"Acertou. É porque estou olhando pra você. E eu geralmente uso essa expressão quando você aparece no meu campo de visão ."

Gina não iria agüentar desaforos. Quando abriu a boca para responder , viu o jeito que ele a olhava. Draco só estava brincando com ela. Os olhos dele nunca brilharam daquela maneira , e isso a surpreendeu. Fechando a boca e simplesmente soltando um 'Humpf!' de desaprovação , tentou pensar em outra coisa pra dizer.

"Bem.." ele anunciou , jogando suas pernas para fora da cama. "Eu estou faminto. Vamos procurar algo pra comer ."

Deixaram o quarto (muito para o alívio de Gina) e procuraram por um restaurante. Incrivelmente , acabaram encontrando um restaurante bruxo , onde não teriam que roubar comida. Mas Gina hesitou antes de entrar.

"E se alguém nos reconhecer?" Perguntou , segurando o braço de Draco para que ele não entrasse.

"E quem se importa !" Disse irritado , desvencilhando violentamente seu braço do dela. " Nós apenas iremos embora se alguém nos reconhecer. Eu estou com muita fome pra me preocupar com isso agora."

Gina estava com fome também , mas sentiu medo de entrar no restaurante. Quando entraram , teve a impressão de que todos os olhares recaíam sobre ela e Draco , enquanto se sentavam em uma mesa no canto.

Felizmente , tiveram uma refeição em paz. Gina até se engasgou com sua comida ao ver como Draco conseguia comer tão rápido . Ela o encarou por um momento , e quando ele encontrou seu olhar, seus olhos suavizaram e ele deu a ela o que se pode chamar de um 'pequeno' sorriso irônico como se comer rápido fosse uma ação normal.

Foram embora depois que Draco pagou , ambos cheios e em melhores humores.

"Se começarmos agora , talvez cheguemos em Londres em um ou dois dias. " Draco disse.

"Nós iremos ANDANDO o caminho todo !"

Ele a lançou um olhar frio. "Bem nós poderíamos pegar outra carona com algum outro trouxa MANÍACO se você prefere."  
Gina manteve sua boca calada.

Eles poderiam ter seguido pelas estradas , mas correriam risco de serem pegos. Então optaram por tomar longos caminhos por campos , fazendas e florestas. Nenhum dos dois falava. Gina estava muito ocupada pensando. Ela havia esperado pensar em algo para limpar seu nome na noite passada , mas havia caído no sono antes que pudesse encontrar a solução .

_"Se eu conseguisse convencer o Ministério a dar a poção da verdade à Lúcio...Isso faria com que ele confessasse que não foi eu quem o torturou."_ Ela pensou , franzindo as sobrancelhas. Eles estavam entrando em mais uma floresta. _"Então as pessoas acreditariam que eu sou inocente ! Mas no instante que o Ministério por as mãos em mim , me mandarão direto para Azkaban , sem pensar. E nem mesmo terei a chance de dizer a minha idéia."_

Eles pararam um pouco no meio da tarde para descansar , e depois voltaram a andar. Gina estava começando a sentir fome de novo.

"Quanto tempo falta até sairmos dessa floresta ?" Ela perguntou à Draco , que andava na frente dela , guiando o caminho .

"Pouco."

Mas o pouco veio e foi , e o sol começou a se pôr. Algo similar a pânico começou a remexer o estômago de Gina , e ela falou ;

"Você sabe onde estamos indo ?"

"Claro." Draco disse sem dar importância. Gina franziu a testa e continuou andando.

O sol se pôs , e eles tiveram que iluminar o caminho com suas varinhas. Gina agüentou o quanto pôde antes de dizer;

"Nós estamos perdidos , não é Draco ? Você fez a gente se perder."

Ele parou de andar e se virou para ela , frustrado. "Ora , desculpa." Disse , não soando nada sentido. " Eu pensei que saberia o caminho . Agora , já que você sabe tão bem , por que não vai na frente ?"

"E quem disse que eu sabia para qual caminho ir !" Gina falou , cruzando os braços , se sentindo como uma criança mimada de 2 anos.

"Parece que teremos que acampar aqui essa noite." Draco concluiu , e começou a andar novamente. " Vamos achar uma clareira e fazer uma fogueira."

"Fogueira! Mas aqui está mais quente que o inferno !"

"Sim , mas fogo não é somente para aquecer," Ele falou , em tom de quem estivesse explicando algo para uma criança sem muita capacidade de entender. " Mantém os animais longe também. Eu não sei quanto à você , mas eu não quero ser comido por um lobo ou algo do tipo enquanto durmo."

Encontraram uma clareira , tão pequena que o topo das árvores se fechavam nela. Ambos fizeram uma pilha de madeira , e com um movimento da varinha de Draco , uma grande fogueira no meio da clareira estava feita.

Gina se sentou o mais longe que podia da fogueira , suas costas apoiadas em uma das árvores que circulavam o lugar. Draco sentou a poucos metros dela , perto do fogo , olhando para o mesmo. Gina não se conteve e começou a analisá-lo . Sua sobrancelhas estavam franzidas , mostrando que ele estava perdido em pensamento. O que será que ele estava pensando ?

importa me isso que por Gina se perguntou.

"Por que você está me olhando ?" Draco perguntou , sem olhar para ela.

Gina ruborizou e olhou para fogueira. "Eu não estava te olhando. "

Draco vagarosamente virou a cabeça e olhou para ela. "Sim , estava. Eu não sou cego Gina , eu pude ver você de canto de olho .

Ela não disse nada.

Houve então um longo e incômodo silêncio. Gina continuava a tentar pensar em coisas a dizer , mas nada parecia ser apropriado.

_" Eu não preciso falar com ele.."_ Disse a si mesma. _"Mas eu também não quero ficar sentada sem dizer nada."_

"Então.." Draco falou , o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio . " Você já pensou em um jeito de provar sua inocência ?"

Gina abaixou a cabeça e olhou para as pernas. "Não...Eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer.."

Draco se virou , e agora estava sentado de frente para ela.

" Você tem que encontrar uma maneira de convencer o Ministério que o meu pai fez alguma coisa com a poção da verdade."

"Mas...ele fez algo com ela?" Gina perguntou , chocada.

"Sim . Eu pensei que você sabia disso. Foi ele quem se prontificou a fazer a poção."

"Eu não sabia.." Mas agora tudo fazia sentido. De algum jeito Lúcio fez a poção de modo que ela mentisse ao invés de dizer a verdade.

"Não foi a Verissaterum que eu bebi , né ?"

"Foi exatamente o contrário. Eu tenho um motivo para acreditar que Voldemort ajudou meu pai a fazer a poção."

Gina tentou não sentiu arrepios à pronúncia daquele nome.

"Como isso ?"

Draco se levantou , andou até ela , e sentou do seu lado.

" As pessoas que trabalham no Ministério não são estúpidas." Ele começou a explicar. "Eles sabem que meu pai teve contatos com Voldemort no passado. Eles não iriam acreditar se ele apenas chegasse e dissesse : ' Aqui está a poção Verissaterum , está perfeita , vocês não precisam se preocupar.' Eles teriam testado antes , não teriam ?"

" Testar como , em outra pessoa ?" Gina perguntou .

"Não exatamente. Eles tem outras maneira de ver se uma poção foi feita corretamente. Como o Ministério não acredita 100 no meu pai, eles testaram a poção ."

" É possível que seu pai tenha feito a poção da verdade depois trocado por uma poção que parecia igual ?" Gina perguntou ." Dessa maneira o Ministério teria testado , mas quando me deram seria a poção errada ."

"É possível. Mas as chances seriam poucas. Meu pai fez a poção no mesmo dia que a deram pra você. Eu lembro.. Ele ficou trancado em seu escritório a manhã e a tarde inteira. Lembro que Voldemort foi lá uma hora...Então , quando era hora de ir para o julgamento , meu pai saiu com a poção em um jarro e nós fomos direto para o Ministério. Quando chegamos , a pegaram , e a levaram , com certeza para testá-la , e então a deram para você beber."

"Nós ?" Gina repetiu. "Você estava lá ?"

Ela podia jurar que Draco parecia um pouco embaraçado. "Eu estava entediado. Não tinha nada pra se fazer em casa."

"Aaahh..." Ela disse calmamente.

"E mais , " Draco disse depois de um momento. " Eu queria ver o que iria acontecer. Não sabia com certeza seu meu pai havia feito algo com a poção. Eu só desconfiava. Mas quando ele saiu , e eu sabia que ele havia alterado a poção para você dizer o oposto da verdade."

Houve outro período de silêncio. Gina se encontrou sorrindo , e olhou para Draco ao perceber que ele a olhava.

"O que é engraçado ?"

Gina sorriu ainda mais. " Esta é a primeira vez que temos uma conversa sem nos insultar." Disse.

Draco fez menção de rir. "Eu posso mudar isso...posso insultar você sem nenhum problema. "

"Não ,não , está tudo bem...hehe " Disse rapidamente. "Eu prefiro desse jeito.."

Draco a olhou com tanta intensidade que o coração de Gina começou a acelerar. Ela engoliu , tentando pensar em algo pra dizer , mas sua mente estava cheia de estranhas imagens dela se jogando nele e o beijando.

_"Beijar Draco Malfoy !"_ Mentalmente horrorizada consigo mesma. _"Desde quando eu venho querendo beijá-lo?"_ E ela respondeu sua própria pergunta : _" Desde quando ele me salvou de Kyle."_

"Draco,"

"Huh ?"

"Por que você me salvou do ônibus ?" Perguntou , se virando e fixando seu olhar no dele. Draco continuava a olhá-la , seu rosto inexpressivo.

"Bem... e por que não ?"

"Porque você me odeia." Gina disse. "Porque você odeia a minha família, você odeia meus amig-.."

"Eu não odeio você." Ele a interrompeu. "Eu nem ao menos a conhecia , nem falava com você em Hogwarts. Talvez eu não gostasse de você , mas odiar não é a palavra."

Isso com certeza foi uma surpresa para Gina. Ela sempre pensou que ele a incomodava pelo simples fato dela ser uma Weasley.

"Bem , você me conhece agora.." Ela completou . "Isso quer dizer que gosta de mim ?"

Draco continuou a encará-la . "Por que esse monte de perguntas agora ?"

"Só curiosidade." Gina disse , dando de ombros.

"Curiosidade matou o gato."

"Eu não sou um gato."

"Sério ? Eu não sabia disso.." Ele disse sarcasticamente.

"Isso foi tão infantil Malfoy.."

"Ah , agora voltamos a nos chamar pelo sobrenome ?"

"Eu te chamo do que eu quiser."

"Verdade. Mas veremos quanto tempo você sobrevive se me chamar de qualquer coisa que não seja Draco ou Malfoy. "

"Você não me mataria."

"Não ?"

"Por que você teria salvo minha vida se fosse pra me matar ?"

"Por que deixar para outra pessoa esse prazer ?Eu te salvei pra poder eu mesmo te matar."

Ele só estava tentando provocá-la , e pela cara de Gina estava conseguindo. "E lá se foi nossa conversa formal." Murmurou , apertando os olhos.

"Foi você que começou."

"Comecei nada ! Eu perguntei uma coisinha e você já veio me ofendendo." Ela acusou.

Draco riu e se levantou. Gina o assistiu dar a volta e ir ficar do outro lado da clareira , e foi com tudo atrás dele. " Eu ainda não terminei !" ela disse , já do lado dele.

"Não terminou com o quê! " Draco indagou , cruzando os braços.

"De te fazer perguntas. O que você acha de mim agora ?"

Os lábios de Draco se pressionaram. "E o que isso importa ?"

_"Sim , o que isso importa ?"_ A mente de Gina gritou , mas ela ignorou .

"Importa pra mim." Ela disse simplesmente.

"Tudo bem ," ele respondeu , com um olhar malicioso. "Se você quer saber eu te direi. Eu acho que você é uma idiota. Eu acho que seu cabelo é muito vermelho e seus olhos muito grandes , sua pele muito pálida e que você é muito alta. (ainda assim ele era mais alto que ela.) Eu acho que seus irmãos são uns imbecis e que seus pais precisam arrumar empregos de verdade para sustentar vocês..."

Draco continuaria por horas , mas a expressão do rosto de Gina o fez parar.

_"Draco , por que você não consegue manter sua boca calada ?"_ Ele pensou. Gina parecia que estava entre explodir em lágrimas ou arrancar a cabeça dele fora. Draco fechou os olhos e descruzou os braços.

" Eu acho.." continuou , sua voz já calma. " Que meu pai foi um estúpido de ter te acusado de usar um feitiço imperdoável nele , e o Ministério mais estúpido ainda por ter acreditado. "

Devagar , o olhar assassino do rosto de Gina começou a dar lugar por um de surpresa. Involuntariamente ela deu um passo para perto dele.

"Verdade ?" Ela sussurrou.

Draco a olhava. A luz da fogueira dançava no rosto dela fazendo seus olhos brilharem. Como ele pôde ter dito aquelas coisas quando ela era na verdade a garota mais linda que ele já tinha visto ? Não parecia nem mais ter problema o fato dela ser uma Weasley. Seus lábios queriam tocar os dela , e de repente Draco percebeu-se inclinando sua cabeça em direção à Gina.

Gina viu os olhos de Draco fecharem a medida que ele se inclinava para supostamente beijá-la , e se viu muito chocada para fechar os próprios olhos. Mas no instante em que suas bocas se tocaram , ela se pressionou contra ele , e suas pálpebras fecharam-se automaticamente.

Não tinha imaginado que beijar Draco a faria se sentir tão bem , a sensação do corpo dele contra o dela a fazendo arrepiar-se.

As mãos dele encontraram sua cintura , e a puxou para mais perto , até que seus corpos estavam se tocando por inteiro.

O efeito que Draco fazia em Gina era estonteante. Ela o agarrou pelos robes para manter o equilíbrio , esperando que não chegasse ao ponto de desmaiar. Gina não queria que o beijo acabasse nunca . Cada nervo estava pegando fogo , ciente de cada movimento das mãos dele , de cada toque de seus dedos.

Gina já havia sido beijada antes , mas nunca como agora. Já quis garotos antes , mas nunca com tanta vontade. Até mesmo o fato que ele era Draco Malfoy , a fazia se sentir excitada , desafiadora.

Seu coração começou a bater mais forte a medida que o beijo se tornou mais profundo, o lábios dele querendo mais dos dela. Gina sentia as mãos de Draco passearem por todo seu corpo , mas ela não ligava , tudo parecia tão certo...

E então , os lábios dele se separaram dos dela , e Gina quase soltou um gemido de desapontamento. Abriu os olhos para dar de encontro com os dele , e viu um neles um brilho de tanta gentileza que fez seu coração se aquecer. Não , isso não estava acontecendo..Draco Malfoy estava sendo gentil ? E gentil com uma Weasley ?

"Nós devemos dormir um pouco." Ele disse rispidamente , tirando bruscamente as mãos das costas dela. Então se virou e foi para o outro lado da clareira.

Gina o assistiu ir , de repente se sentindo com frio. Mas por que ele fez isso ?

Inesperadamente o som de galhos quebrando por passos fez-se ouvir. Gina se virou aterrorizada para ver quem estava vindo , e se engasgou quando ele entrou na clareira .

"H..Harry !"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx


End file.
